Sincronia de Amor
by SamuraiGunner
Summary: Horo huye de casa con la idea de convertirse en una gran actriz, Luka por su parte es una chica huérfana que toca la guitarra para conseguir dinero. Un día una canción unió a estas dos chicas quienes se han enamorado una de la otra…Será sincronia de amor
1. Chapter 1

Este es un proyecto de fic que tengo con una autora llamada Horo-wolfy, esto comenzó cuando usamos estos dos personajes en un rol, y como nos gusto lo mecánica de la pareja decidimos hacerles un fic entre las dos.

La primera será la parte de Horo-wolfy que es la parte de su personaje que es Horo, la segunda será del mío que es Luka Megurine, cabe decir que la mayoría de los personajes que saldrán en este fic no nos pertenece, pero de repente habrá personajes creados por nosotros.

Sin más, disfruten la historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquella fue la noche más oscura que jamás haya visto, sin ni una sola estrella, sin ni una sola nube y sin una brillante luna para alumbrar mi camino. Ese día harta de la vida que había estado llevando hasta el momento, decidí escapar de mi hogar; o mejor dicho de mi prisión, pese a tener la edad para valerme por mi misma, no se me permitió tener mi libertad, convirtiéndome en nada más que una esclava, en tan solo la propiedad de unas personas que no me miraron mas allá de un objeto. Con esa vida, nadie podía culparme por haber huido en pos de un sueño… conseguir mi libertad y volverme una gran actriz.

En principio mi sueño se vio enfocado en la música, quería formar una gran banda con mis amigas y volvernos famosas; sin embargo, después de diagnosticárseme un terrible enfermedad en las manos, me vi imposibilitada para tocar cualquier instrumento musical, por ello es que me enfoque en el canto, mas para mis amigas no fue suficiente, por lo que al final se vieron obligadas a dejarme para cumplir su sueño; fue a partir de ese momento que deje de cantar y busque una nueva meta.

Pues bien, con mi sueño roto e inhabilitada para destacar en la música, decidí enfocarme en otra cosa y así es como me decidí por la actuación (aun pese a ser una chica tímida en el ámbito). Para mí la actuación se ha vuelto todo; tener la capacidad de meterme en la piel de un personaje y expresarme libremente, es una de la sensaciones más gratificantes, porque por un momento dejo de ser yo y me convierto en alguien más y entonces, aunque solo es por un corto tiempo soy capaz de vivir otra vida; al actuar puedo ser todo lo que yo quiera, puedo ir desde doctora a asesina serial, puedo interpretar a una princesa o convertirme en una bruja o de una persona cuerda puedo pasar a una completamente loca; cuando se actúa no hay límites y es por eso que me encantaría convertirme en una gran actriz.

De esta manera llenando mí cabeza de pensamientos sobre mis sueños del futuro llegue a la estación del tren; aquella era una noche muy fría y no había parado de nevar, en televisión habían anunciado tormentas pero el clima parecía hasta cierto punto estable; el lugar se encontraba lleno de gente pues en el pueblo cercano se llevaría a cabo una celebración de la que prefería no hablar; el tren acaba de llegar, por lo que tardaría varios minutos en partir, mientras tanto tal vez me serviría un poco de chocolate caliente de una de las maquinas de la estación, pues el frió comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más intenso.

Con tanta gente en el tren y con mis padres celebrando fuera de casa, esta era mi única oportunidad de escapar y a la vez de pasar desapercibida, ya que entre tantas personas sería casi imposible ser reconocida.

-El tren está a punto de partir, última llamada para quien desee transbordar- el grito del conductor distrajo mis pensamientos, obligándome a correr a toda prisa en dirección a uno de los vagones del centro.

Por fin, una vez dentro del tren y una vez que este partió conseguí sentirme aliviada, pues significaba que a partir de ese momento había logrado mi libertad; con una preocupación menos, ahora había algo en lo que debía pensar, ¿A dónde debía ir?, mi plan consistía en tomar un tren e ir a un lugar indefinido, en pocas palabras dejar que el tren me llevase hasta donde este quisiera, pero tal vez este no era el mejor plan; sin embargo, era el único que tenía, además entre mas lejos de mi pueblo natal, mejor terminaría resultando para mí.

-¿Señorita usted también se dirige a la base militar del este?- de la nada pregunto el hombre que se había sentado frente a mí, aquel era un sujeto alto y delgado, de un pequeño y elegante bigote negro; por su vestimenta, un traje de gala y el bastón que traía consigo, podía adivinar que si preguntaba por la base militar, este se dirigía a la celebración que se estaba llevando a cabo ahí.

-Lamentablemente no, ocurrió algo y me vi obligada a salir de viaje- le mentí mostrándole la pequeña maleta que había traído conmigo.

-Es verdad, disculpe mi torpeza, si usted trae equipaje era evidente que se encontraba de viaje- rió un poco el hombre de tal vez unos 40 años.

-No se preocupe- sonreí y después mire por la ventanilla.

-Y dígame si no es mucho entrometerme, está de viaje por un familiar enfermo- al parecer el hombre quería seguir hablando, para mí tal vez estaría bien, de esta manera el viaje no sería tan aburrido.

-Si, mi padre está muy enfermo, se encuentra en una villa bastante lejos de mi hogar- volví a mentir.

Justamente en cuanto dije aquello, la expresión del hombre cambio un poco, pero rápidamente regreso a la normalidad, eso me asusto un poco, pero no le di mucha importancia.

-Ya veo, espero que su padre se mejore pronto señorita Horo- cerro los ojos y sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Espere un momento… ¿Como sabe que me llamo Horo?- pregunte esta vez bastante asustada.

-Demonios, creo que lo acabo de arruinar- balbuceo casi de manera imperceptible –No hagamos de esto un escándalo, su padre me envió para evitar que escapase, así que por favor quédese tranquila en su asiento hasta que lleguemos a la estación cerca de la base militar, después solo acompáñeme a la fiesta, no haga que las cosas se vuelvan difíciles-

Apenas termino de hablar me levante de mi asiento y corrí en dirección a la puerta que me llevaría al siguiente vagón, como era de esperarse el hombre también fue tras de mí, sorprendentemente corría rápido, lo que me hizo pensar que su bastón solo le servía de adorno; afortunadamente conseguí abrir la puerta antes de que me diese alcance y así de esta manera pase al siguiente vagón, donde repetí el mismo procedimiento hasta llegar al vagón de almacenamiento, donde me escondería entre un montón de cajas; poco después de esconderme el hombre no tardo en encontrarme dejándome sin escapatoria, ya que sin darme cuenta el lugar que escogí para esconderme también era un callejón sin salida.

-Señorita, dígame, porque se esfuerza tanto en huir- preguntó un tanto cansado.

-Porque… porque…. ¡Yo no puedo vivir en un lugar en donde me odian!- grite con lagrimas en los ojos -¡Simplemente no puedo dejar que me sigan maltratando!- caí de rodillas y empecé a llorar sin parar.

-Hemos llegado a la siguiente estación- anuncio el conductor por el altavoz, precisamente en el momento en el que el tren se detuvo.

-Vete- dijo débilmente el hombre –Vete antes de que me arrepienta- pronuncio de nuevo pero esta vez con mayor fuerza.

Quede completamente sorprendida ante su decisión, no podía creer que así de repente me dejase ir, fuera o no un atrampa, hice caso a sus palabras y después de agradecerle baje del tren hasta alejarme tanto que al mirar hacia tras, la estación parecía haberse encogido, fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta que mi maleta se había quedado en el tren, fue lamentable perderla, pero era un pequeño precio a pagar por mi libertad.

Los días siguientes entre dormir en los graneros de algunas casas y viajar de un sitio a otro, termine por llegar a un lugar completamente diferente a mi país, cuanto habría viajado y desde donde hasta donde no tenía la menor idea; el ultimo transporte que tome fue un barco que me llevo tan lejos en el mar que parecía haberme llevado a otra dimensión, donde el mundo era completamente diferente al que conocía.

Desde el puerto podían verse muchas casas bellamente adornadas y la gente de apariencia alegre daba la impresión de ser bastante amable. Explorar la ciudad me parecía la mejor forma de conocer a sus habitantes y así de esta manera decidir si aquí era donde quería quedarme; al principio se trataba de ver pequeñas casas, pero conforme fui acercándome al centro, comenzaron a aparecer grandes edificios que no hacían más que hacerse mas y mas altos conforme me adentraba en la ciudad. El clima era cálido, totalmente diferente a las tierras heladas donde había estado viviendo, aunque con un ambiente citadino el lugar se encontraba lleno de árboles y parques, además de estar cerca del mar; definitivamente este era el lugar donde quería empezar mi sueño.

Me encontraba algo cansada después de haber estado caminando de un lugar a otro por varios minutos, el sol comenzaba a pegar con fuerza y sin haber comido en el día era muy mala idea seguir en movimiento, afortunadamente cerca de donde me encontraba podía verse un enorme parque con una bonita fuente en su centro, con suerte las bancas a su alrededor estarían a la sombra de los árboles. Además de ser un hermoso parque, resulto también tener a una gran artista, pues apenas me acerque lo suficiente, a lo lejos conseguí divisar a una hermosa chica de cabello rosado tocando la guitarra, por alguna razón el mirarla acelero mi ritmo cardiaco.

-Que hermosa- balbucee inconscientemente, mientras me acercaba más y más hasta donde se encontraba ella, finalmente cuando estuve cerca termine por sentarme en la banca que tenía a un lado.

Desde ese lugar no deje de mirarla por un buen rato, ella no había notado mi presencia, se encontraba completamente concentrada en tocar su guitarra, lo que me permitía mirarla con mayor detenimiento; tenía unos hermosos ojos, verdes o tal vez azules, definir el color era un poco difícil, tal vez el color de sus ojos era la mezcla del verde y el azul, de cualquier forma eran brillantes y parecían llenos de vida; su cuerpo parecía estar en forma lo suficiente para decir que era envidiable, incluso me hizo sentir avergonzada por mi escuálida apariencia. De alguna manera el estar tan cerca no hacía más que sonrojarme, ¿seria que me estaba sintiendo atraída por ella?, pero no podía ser ¿o sí?… Pero de ser así, de sentirme realmente atraída por ella, por alguna razón no dejaba de pensar que no estaría mal.

Mi mente estaba imaginarse cosas sobre dos chicas cuando el sonido de su guitarra me hizo regresar a la realidad; aquella era una de mis canciones favoritas, recuerdo que algunos años atrás esa era la canción que mas practicaba cuando me dedicaba a cantar, la melodía me traía mucha nostalgia, tanta que sin darme cuenta empecé a cantarla inconscientemente; el sonido de su música cada vez se hacía mas y mas intenso lo que me evocaba a cantar con más emoción; normalmente solía cantar con los ojos cerrados para así evitar distracciones, hoy tampoco fue la excepción por lo que al acabar la canción y abrir los ojos no pude evitar poner una cara de sorpresa al ver que me encontraba rodeada de gente y no solo eso, que la chica de cabello rosado se encontraba bastante cerca de mi; la gente nos vitoreaba con emoción, lo que no hacía más que hacerme sentir incomoda; no obstante, lo que realmente consiguió ponerme nerviosa fue el hecho de que la chica a mi lado se acercara un poco más.

-Oye creo que las dos hacemos un excelente dúo- la chica me dijo en un tono amable esbozando una sincera sonrisa.

En cuanto escuche su bella voz no pude evitar mirarla a los ojos y sentirme hipnotizada por su mirada, realmente era muy hermosa, muy, muy hermosa; apenas me di cuenta de la forma en la que le estaba mirando, mi rostro se puso todo rojo y como si fuera un reacción completamente natural mis piernas se movieron por si solas haciéndome huir a toda prisa, inesperadamente la chica de cabello rosa comenzó a perseguirme.

-¡Oye espera! ¡Tengo que darte la parte que te corresponde! ¡Oye! ¡Oye!- me gritaba a lo lejos; sin embargo no tenía intención de detenerme, por alguna razón me sentía muy avergonzada, finalmente en cuanto llegue a una calle muy transitada le perdí de vista.

Lo primero que hice una vez que deje de correr, fue tomarme un largo respiro y después cerciorarme que mis orejitas de lobo y la colita falsa del mismo animal se encontraran en su lugar; así es, por alguna razón tenía el fetiche de colocarme orejitas y cola de lobo, tal vez sería por mi cercanía y gusto por estos animales. Desde niña si me paraba sobre el risco nevado cerca del bosque, al mirar hacia abajo podían verse diversas jaurías de lobos, desde siempre me sentí fascinada por aquellos animales, no era de extrañarse que en algún momento hubiera deseado ser una loba.

-¡Rápido, apresúrense tenemos que llegar a las audiciones!- un grupo de chicas paso cerca de mi pronunciando aquellas palabras, entonces al mirar el edificio frente a mí, pegado en una de las ventanas podía verse un pequeño anuncio donde decía que hoy se llevarían a cabo audiciones con el fin de encontrar nuevas actrices.

"Esta es mi oportunidad", me dije a mi misma entrando al edificio, lo único que había que hacer era registrar mi nombre en una lista y tomar un numero, después solo se trataba de esperar mi turno. La sala no se encontraba tan llena como creí que estaría, tal vez las audiciones eran demasiado complicadas como para que cualquiera lo intentase o la competencia realmente era arrolladora, lo que no dudaba para nada pues muchas de las chicas a mi alrededor desprendían confianza a no más poder.

-Numero 57, numero 57 haga el favor de pasar a la sala de audiciones- después haber pasado algo más de una hora por fin había llegado mi turno. No obstante apenas me levante de mi asiento no se hicieron esperar los murmullos, podía escuchar cosas como esa chica no tiene oportunidad o mira las fachas que lleva, mas la frase que realmente me hizo perder toda la confianza fue "Ya viste a esa tonta, con esas orejitas parece un idiota, si cree que así la van a aceptar debe de estar soñando" De esta manera entre murmullos entre a la sala de audiciones.

En la habitación se encontraban cinco personas acomodas sobre una larga mesa y frente a ellas un pequeño escenario vació, básicamente en eso consistía el lugar, el que por cierto tenía una increíble acústica.

-Señorita Nordenjholk, haga el favor de pararse sobre el escenario, lo que queremos es que interprete un pequeño monologo sobre alguien que ha perdido algo importante, en base a su actuación decidiremos si es valiosa o no para nosotros- pronunció secamente el hombre que se encontraba al centro, posiblemente el director general de la televisora, los demás jueces se limitaron a mirarme con rostros inexpresivos.

-Gracias por la oportunidad- dije haciendo una reverencia al tiempo que me acercaba al escenario.

-Muy bien, comience- dijo el hombre y luego repentinamente todo se volvió silencio.

Me sentía demasiado nerviosa y por más que quería comenzar mi boca no se abría y mi cuerpo no se movía, me encontraba completamente estática, si no hacia algo perdería la oportunidad sin siquiera intentarlo.

-Va a hacer algo o se va a quedar ahí parada sin hacer nada, por si no lo sabía nuestro tiempo es muy valioso-

-Discúlpenme, ahora mismo empiezo- manifesté armándome completamente de valor, luego después de dar un largo respiro comencé con mi actuación –Que he de hacer en esta noche triste en la que he perdido a mi amada, que he de hacer en este mundo lleno de odio, la crueldad del destino me la ha arrebatado de mis manos, ha manchado de sangre mi cuerpo y ha hecho que mis lagrimas de sal sean las más amargas de todas, ¡Porque! ¡Por que cuando pensé que podría ser la mujer más feliz del mundo tenía que perderla!- y de esta manera con aquel pequeño verso derramando varias lagrimas termine mi actuación.

-Sabe señorita, usted tiene futuro en el mundo de la actuación- esas palabras me llenaron de alegría –Pero... lo sentimos tendremos que prescindir de sus servicios, su actuación fue excelente y nos pareció bastante emotiva pero no lo suficiente para el nivel que buscamos, tal vez si hubiera puesto un poco mas de sentimiento en ello habría sido aceptada sin problemas, por favor mejore un poco mas e inténtelo de nuevo en otra ocasión… eso es todo puede retirarse-

Y así, mi sueño de convertirme en actriz parecía haberse ido por el drenaje, totalmente deprimida sin hacer caso a las chicas que aun no adicionaban salí del edificio con apenas fuerza para caminar, me sentía débil y me sentía tan mal, que ni siquiera tenía ganas de llorar. De esta manera con esfuerzo me senté sobre la banca que se encontraba frente a la televisora y me dedique a mirar el piso con la vista algo perdida.

-Disculpa… ¿te encuentras bien?- de repente escuche una voz que se dirigía a mí en forma amable.

-No me pasa nada- evidentemente deprimida contesté mirando como el viento movía los pequeños pedazos de papel sobre el suelo, luego al mirar a la persona que me había hablado, me di cuenta de que era aquella chica de cabello rosado, mi primera reacción fue intentar huir; sin embargo en un rápido movimiento consiguió tomarme de la mano, esta era cálida y un poco tranquilizadora.

-Espera no huyas- dijo en tono de suplica sin soltar mi mano -Te he buscado todo el día por qué debo darte la parte del dinero que te corresponde por lo que paso en el parque- manifestó en tono amable mientras sonreía.

Ante su suplica cualquier intento de huida desaprecio de mi cabeza, así que girándome un poco la mire confundida.

-¿Mi parte?- pregunté tratando de ocultar mi tristeza por no haber pasado la audición.

-Claro sin ti no hubiera ganado tanto dinero- dijo sacando de su bolsillo una considerable cantidad de dinero -A disculpa, no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Luka Megurine, y el tuyo- preguntó con una sonrisa amable, realmente era una chica bonita.

-Horo Nordenjholk- contesté ligeramente, apenas evitando hacerlo en un balbuceó -No quiero el dinero puedes quedártelo- dije regresando a la banca donde había estado sentada.

-Horo, se q no nos conocemos ni nada por el estilo pero... no necesito ser una adivina para ver que estas triste... ¿te paso algo muy malo hoy?- manifestó en un tono sereno.

Ante su insistencia me sorprendí un poco, después de todo era la primera vez que alguien se preocupaba por mí, especialmente siendo una extraña.

-Yo... yo no pase la prueba de actuación de la compañía- contesté un poco llorosa pero sin llegar a mas

-Oye el hecho de q no hayas pasado ahora, no significa que no puedas intentarlo de nuevo, estoy segura que si practicas, pasaras la prueba como si nada- colocando su mano sobre mi hombro pronunció con una sincera sonrisa.

Las palabras de esa chica eran extrañas, parecían palabras sencillas en apariencia, pero de algún modo, de alguna manera, estas me transmitían una pequeña sensación de tranquilidad, tal vez de esperanza... ¿intentarlo de nuevo? no me había puesto a pensar en ello.

-Gracias- conteste sonriendo ligeramente aun sin saber la razón por la que aquella palabra salió de mis labios

-Bueno Horo, ya es algo tarde, si quieres puedo acompañarte a tu casa, la ciudad a veces es muy peligrosa cuando es de noche- dijo un tanto sonrojada y en tono amable.

-No, no tengo donde dormir- respondí un poco decaída -Pero pensaba dormir en el parque- reí un poco nerviosa.

-No puedes dormir en el parque es demasiado peligroso- enseguida manifestó de manera preocupada - Bueno, en vista de que tú me ayudaste a conseguir dinero hoy, si quieres puedes quedarte a vivir en mi casa por el tiempo que necesites- propuso de la nada.

-¿En tu casa?- pregunte de manera automática sin poder ocultar un poco de desconfianza, sin embargo si tenía que elegir entre el parque o la casa de aquella chica; no hacía falta pensarlo mucho para saber cuál era la mejor opción, después de todo no parecía ser una mala persona. -¿No tienes pensado hacerme nada raro verdad? no quiero desconfiar pero apenas te conozco- dije hablando con mi parte racional, pues mi parte sentimental parecía querer confiar en ella.

-¡Claro que no!- contestó de un modo alterado -Se que no nos conocemos pero no soy de ese tipo de gente- manifestó algo cabizbaja.

-Lo siento, creo que dije algo malo- me disculpe al instante al ver la forma en la que reacciono y lo deprimida que parecían haberla puesto mis palabras -Esta... bien creo que podría aceptar tu invitación, ¿pero no sería una molestia?- era mejor aceptar su proposición, ya que quedarme en le calle seria ponerme en peligro casi al 100%, además, había algo en ella que me obligaba a confiar, tal vez esa mirada sincera.

-Para nada, claro que espero que no te moleste convivir con un lobo y una perra- sonrió tranquilamente.

-¡Un lobo!- manifesté completamente emocionada, olvidándome por un momento que había rechazada por la televisora -Me encantan los lobos- por inercia la tome de las manos, sin embargo en cuanto note lo que hice me sonroje y la solté rápidamente -Disculpa, me emocione un poco- dije con las mejillas un poco encendidas.

-Bueno, entonces creo que te llevaras bien con ellos- sus palabras no dejaban de sonar amables -A por cierto, a estas horas más o menos voy a tocar en el bar de un amigo, mis amigas de la banda me están esperando, ¿no te... molesta que hagamos una parada ahí antes de ir a mi casa?- se expreso un tanto avergonzada.

-Yo... este... no se- contesté un poco nerviosa, de algún modo me incomodaba estar entre multitudes o con gente que no conocía, después de todo tratándose de mí, una chica tímida una reacción así era muy normal -Esta bien- termine por decir un poco tímida.

-Descuida, se que te llevaras bien con ellas- dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa que inspiraba confianza -Bien el bar no está lejos de aquí, así que no caminaremos mucho- observo con una sonrisa haciéndome una seña para que le siguiera.

Caminos por diversas calles mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, caminar por el atardecer junto a ella me provocaba diversas emociones desconocidas, pero sin duda emociones muy agradables; salvo la molesta ansiedad que sentía al ver que pronto llegaríamos a aquel bar. Cuando por fin llegamos me pare un poco desconfiada frente a la puerta, pero gracias a la sonrisa de Luka y la calidez de su mano, fui capaz de entrar y como predije me sentí bastante incómoda, especialmente cuando le preguntaban a Luka quien era yo; sin embargo aunque nerviosa conseguí llegar a una mesa donde me senté con mi acompañante y sus amigas, donde esperaba no ponerme muy nerviosa y terminar diciendo tonterías.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El amanecer mostraba su esplendor por una de mis ventana, lastimosamente fue exactamente en la ventana que daba a mi cuarto, y como supondrán, la luz me dio directamente a la cara obligándome a despertarme, como no tengo un horario fijo de trabajo…más bien ni siquiera tengo trabajo fijo :3U, no estaba muy animada a levantarme ya que un rápido vistazo a mi reloj me confirmo que eran las nueve de la mañana, no muy temprano, pero aun así no era la hora a la que me quería despertar =w=UUU, así que me cubrí con la sabana que usaba para dormir para que la luz del sol no me diera directo, estaba a punto de dormirme cuando sentí que algo me quito la sabana bruscamente y otro algo me comenzó a lamer el rostro.

-Ya Cherry…ya estoy despierta =w=~-dije en tono perezoso mientras hacía a Cherry a un lado y me levantaba con algo de dificultad.

-Bark Bark Bark-dijo Repede en un tono algo regañón y dejando de lado la sabana que me quito.

-Ya entendí Repede, no necesito que me regañes-dije en tono cansado terminando con un largo bostezo.

-Wan Wan Wan-dijo Cherry jalándome un poco la manga… no sé porque quieren que me levante tan temprano, eso no hace mucha diferencia cuando trato de conseguir dinero =w=U.

-Ya voy Cherry, solo me daré un ducha rápida e iré a la ciudad a conseguir dinero-dije en tono perezoso mientras me levantaba de mi futon y me dirigía hacia el baño.

Hola, disculpen por no presentarme, mi nombre es Luka Megurine, soy una chica de 21 años que vive en una especie de….casa templo abandonado junto con un lobo de cinco años llamado Repede y una perra también de cinco año llamada Cherry….lo se lo sé, sé que esto suena muy raro pero así básicamente a sido mi vida X3UUU, bien verán yo antes vivía en un orfanato junto con mi hermana menor…así es, soy huérfana pero no están malo como parece X3U, mi hermana no vive conmigo porque ella si fue adoptada, yo por otra parte me quede en el orfanato hasta que más o menos a los quince años decidí irme de ahí por dos razones: 1. Me canse de esperar que alguien me adoptara, y 2. Porque no quería que la encargada del orfanato, Sarah-nee-san, siguiera cargando conmigo…es decir diez años fue bastante tiempo….además gastaba mucho dinero en lo que comía porque como demasiado X3UUUU, vivo en este lugar porque como estaba abandonado, a nadie le importo que tomara posesión del lugar X3, llevo más o menos seis años aquí y sin duda el lugar a tenido grandes cambios, por ejemplo ya no tiene exceso de goteras, logre reparara el drenaje, hay luz, agua, gas, teléfono y relativamente más cosas de las que tenía antes X3UUUU, bueno será mejor no aburrirlos tanto con esta pequeña explicación de mi vida, además debo ir a bañarme XD, me metí al baño con algo de la poca ropa que tengo y me di un regaderazo rápido, me puse mi ropa la cual era un pantalón de mezclilla algo desgastado y una camisa de manga corta, holgada y blanca, arregle mi pelo…más bien solo me quite los nudos y lo alise levemente XDU y así descalza salí del baño, ya que siempre me ha gustado andar así en la casa, además el piso es de madera XD, fui directamente a la cocina, anoche había dejado un pay de manzana…no crean que lo deje con el horno encendido, solo lo deje ahí dentro con el horno apagado para que se enfriara gradualmente…y para que Repede y Cherry no se lo comieran en la noche XDU, apenas saque el pay y no tardaron ni quince segundo en llegar Repede y Cherry a la cocina =w=UUUU.

-Oh no, este pay es para la noche así que tendrán que esperarse para comer una rebanada-dije en tono de advertencia mientras ponía el pay en el lugar más alto de la cocina para evitar que se lo comieran antes de tiempo =w=U.

-¡Bark Bark Bark!-dijo Repede en tono algo molesto.

-Se que tienen hambre pero esto les podría caer muy pesado a estas horas-le dije en tono tranquilo mientras buscaba algo para desayunar en el refrigerador.

-Wan Wan Wan-dijo Cherry a Repede en un tono tranquilo.

-Bark Bark Bark- dijo Repede en tono algo molesto.

-Vamos Repede, sabes que ambas tenemos razón, además aguantas muchas cosas, excepto los dolores de panza XD-le dije en tono divertido mientras seguía buscando en el refrigerador.

Para mi suerte aun quedaba algo de carne seca, más que suficiente para que Repede y Cherry comieran, también había bastantillo de la cena de anoche, la cual eran unos vegetales cocidos con mantequilla….mmm….realmente no estoy de humor para comer vegetales ahorita, mejor los guardo para la cena, además con lo que quedo solo alcanzare yo….no es que haya quedado poco, es que como lo dije antes, como demasiado, así que esta ración para 6 personas fácil me la puedo acabar yo sola XDU, decidí sacar solo la carne, dos botecito de yogurt, la mantequilla y mi jarra de jugo de naranja, tenía también jugo de manzana, pero se me antojaba mas el de naranja, primero deje las cosas sobre la mesa, luego coloque la carne seca en los platos de Repede y Cherry, Repede no se encontraba en ese momento porque fue a recoger el periódico, después de eso saque la barra de pan que para mi suerte aun había mucho pan, y con todo eso, decidí desayunar solo pan tostado con mantequilla, el yogurt y el jugo de naranja, cuando comencé a untar la mantequilla en mi primer pan, Repede me entrego el periódico, que suerte que este periódico es gratis XD, sin más tuvimos un desayuno tranquilo los tres mientras leía el periódico, más bien leyendo la sección de empleo, esperando encontrar un trabajo decente.

-Wan Wan Wan-dijo Cherry en tono tranquilo.

-Por desgracia no hay ningún trabajo, pagan menos de lo que yo gano tocando en las calles =w=U-le dije a Cherry en tono resignado.

-Wan Wan Wan- dijo Cherry en tono consolador.

-Bark Bark Bark- dijo Repede en tono burla.

-Con esos ánimos no me sorprende porque aun no he encontrado un buen trabajo =w=U- dije en tono algo molesto, no necesito sus comentarios sarcásticos como para darme cuenta que no tengo ingresos fijos =w=UUUU

Después de comer mi decimo pan tostado con mantequilla, de haberme acabado los dos botecitos de yogurt de coco con piña y de tomar dos vasos de jugo de naranja, guarde la jarra de jugo, la mantequilla, acomode la tostadora, tire los botecitos en el bote de basura que tengo a un lado del lavadero y lave el vaso y el plato que había usado, cuando acabe de ordenar la cocina, tome el dinero que tenía guardado, hoy tenía que pagar todas las cuentas, al menos tengo dinero suficiente para pagarlo…lo malo es que no me quedara lo suficiente para comprar comida, así que la comida para esta semana, dependerá enteramente de lo que gane hoy en la calle y en el bar de Bill =w=UUUU, guarde mi dinero en una pequeña bolsa que parecía más bien un pequeño saco, tome mi guitarra, mi espada….aunque no lo crean se usar muy bien mi katana y la llevo conmigo porque la ciudad…se pone muy peligrosa en las noches =w=UUU, me puse mi gorro azul, tipo de pescador, para no asolearme tanto ya que estamos en pleno verano, me puse mis calcetas y tenis, y me dirigí hacia la puerta principal, antes de irme tenía que darles algunas instrucciones especiales a Repede y a Cherry.

-Bien tratare de llegar antes de las diez, diez y media a más tardar, así que estén pendientes de la casa mientras no estoy-dije en tono tranquilo afuera de la casa mientras ajustaba el estuche de mi guitarra- A y otra cosa, no sé si pueda conseguir dinero para la comida de la semana o parte de la semana, así que si falta algo, Repede, tendrás que acompañarme mañana temprano a cazar en el bosque y Cherry, recolecta todas las frutas y vegetales que encuentres buenas en el jardín del templo- dije en tono tranquilo mientras observaba a mis dos amigos caninos.

-Bark-Wan- ambos respondieron en forma positiva a lo que les dije.

Sin más me fui del templo y me dirigí a una de las plazas más concurridas de la ciudad, para mi suerte mi casa está pegada a los suburbios de la ciudad y no muy lejos de ahí está la zona céntrica, así que realmente las cosas no me quedan muy lejos además, ya que mi casa es como el borde entre el bosque y la ciudad, a menos de medio kilometro se encuentra el bosque donde a veces voy para recolectar y/o cazar algo para comer….sé que suena algo muy primitivo pero como dicen, el hambre es muy perra, aunque no negare que me gustaría tener un carro…por lo menos un jeep como el de Haku, así mínimo podría cagar y llevar más cosas sin mucho esfuerzo XDU, primero que nada fui a pagar todas mis cuentas, como predije pude pagarlas todas sin problemas, ya que después de todo no somos grandes consumidores en la casa, pero también me quede con muy poco dinero, con esto ni siquiera completaría para la despensa de un día…bien, espero tener muy buena suerte hoy porque lo que gane hoy decidirá si podremos comer bien esta semana o si tendremos que cazar y recolectar para comer =w=U, tratando de recuperar los ánimos fui directamente al parque, me senté en una banca frente a una fuente, era el lugar donde siempre me ponía para tocar ya que siempre pasaba mucha gente por esa zona, saque mi guitarra, coloque el estuche de mi guitarra en el suelo abierta, para que la gente arrojara el dinero según su voluntad y me puse a tocar, gracias a que había aprendido a tocar varios covers de canciones populares del momento, mucha gente se acercaba y arrojaba dinero al estuche, desafortunadamente a pesar de la cantidad, eran monedas y billetes pequeños, haciendo un cálculo exacto cuando vi mi estuche de reojo, me di cuenta que muy apenas conseguiría el dinero suficiente para comprar la comida para mañana, no era mucho pero era una buena ganancia, además de que aun podía tocar en el bar de Bill y con algo de suerte quizás me den propinas fuertes, con esto en mente seguí tocando tranquilamente cuando un sonido angelical capturo mi atención junto con la gente que me estaba escuchando tocar, a unos escasos centímetros desde donde yo estaba tocando, en la banca de alado, había una hermosa chica, su cabello era largo y castaño, era delgada y de tez muy blanca, pero lo que realmente llamaba mucho la atención de esa chica era que tenía puestas unas orejas de lobo y una cola falsa de lobo que la hacían ver realmente muy tierna :3, no sabía ni quien era ni mucho menos la conocía, pero de algo estaba totalmente segura, ella debe ser una persona muy buena y amable….lo sé, es un poco apresurado decir eso, pero Sarah-nee-san nos dijo una vez que el canto es un espejo del alma de la persona….y sin duda su voz me indicaba de que era una especie de ángel :3, al parecer no se había percatado de que todos estábamos deleitando con su hermosa voz y eso me dio una idea, si me acerco a ella y hacemos un dúo, estoy segura que su canción se escuchara más completa :3, con esto en mente como pude acerque mi estuche y poniendo a lado de ella, toque la guitarra como nunca la había tocado antes, era extraño pero su sola presencia me había motivado a dar hasta mi 200% en esa canción, curiosamente a pesar de que la gente estaba animándonos a las dos de un modo fuerte, la chica nunca se percato que estaba a su lado o que había gente a su alrededor, supongo que estaba tan concentrada cantando que no nos noto :3U, la gente estaba realmente animada, como si fuera un mini concierto e incluso más gente se acerco y comenzaron a darnos más dinero, muy apenas me di cuenta porque estaba totalmente concentrada en que los tonos de la guitarra sonara rítmicamente con la voz de esa chica, cuando por fin termino la canción la gente nos victorio animada como si estuviéramos en un concierto o algo así, eso también me sorprendió porque nunca había tenido tanto público, la chica se sonrojo mucho y parecía realmente desorientada, parece que toda la atención la tomo por sorpresa, cuando mire hacia mi estuche, no podía creer que estaba casi llena OwOUUUU, sin duda las dos hacemos un gran dúo, me acerque un poco más a ella y le dije.

-Oye creo que las dos hacemos un excelente dúo- le dije en tono amable y con una sonrisa sincera.

La chica me miro directamente a los ojos, por alguna razón no podía despegar la mirada de sus ojos color café, entonces como si de repente reaccionara, se puso totalmente roja y luego huyo de mi a toda velocidad OwOUUUU, rápidamente arroje mi guitarra al estuche, la cerré rápido, agradecí a la gente por escucharnos y salí disparada tras ella.

-¡Oye espera! ¡Tengo que darte la parte que te corresponde! ¡Oye! ¡Oye!-le gritaba desesperada, la chica me escuchaba pero por alguna razón no se detenía y solo continuaba corriendo como si un monstruo la estuviera persiguiendo OwOUUUU, seguía persiguiéndola hasta que la perdí en una calle donde estaba transitando una gran cantidad de gente…es increíble que pueda perderse en una multitud considerando que lleva puestas unas orejas y cola de lobo OwOU, un poco triste decidí ponerme en un lugar seguro para contar el dinero, decidí sentarme en una banca de un parque cerca de algunos edificios de la ciudad, como la televisora, el centro comercial, la compañía de computadoras, en fin, toda el área importante de la ciudad, decidí sentarme ahí porque estaba cerca y porque había mucha seguridad, así que era muy difícil que alguien intentara robarme y más teniendo mi espada en la mano, comencé a contarlo y me sorprendí con la cantidad de dinero que había, aun dándole la mitad a esa chica, fácil podía comprar la comida para dos semanas, decidí guardar mi parte en mi bolsa y la que le correspondía a esa chica en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era encontrarla, empaque bien mi guitarra, me coloque el estuche y comencé a caminar por los alrededores, estuve vagando por un rato y no encontraba señales de ella, me sentía muy triste porque realmente quería volverla a ver, entonces de repente una amiga me llego por detrás sacándome repentinamente de mis pensamientos.

-Eit ¿Cómo estas Luka? ¿Qué haces vagando por esta parte de la ciudad? XD-dijo Ruko en tono animado mientras me daba una leve palmada en la espalda.

-¡¿R-ruko? No vuelvas a hacer eso, me asustaste-dije en tono molesto y algo nervioso.

-Ok perdón, no sabía que estabas en las nubes XDU-dijo en tono de disculpa-Oye porque no vamos a esa banca, tiene techito y tiene a lado una maquina de bebidas, ahí podrás contarme que haces aquí-dijo en tono animado.

-Me parece bien, hace calor y esa máquina me está haciendo ojitos X3-dije en tono animado mientras caminaba hacia la banquita junto con Ruko y su bicicleta.

Ella es Ruko Yokune es una de mis mejores amigas que vivió conmigo en el orfanato, cuando éramos pequeñas yo era más alta que ella pero ahora…ella me supera por demasiado X3U, actualmente ella mide 1.97 m…lo sé es bastante y eso vaya que le ha traído problemas porque le cuesta mucho trabajo encontrar ropa que le quede XDU, Ruko coloco su bicicleta para las entregas a un lado de un pilar que sostenía el techito de la banca, verán Ruko trabaja como repartidora de paquetes de Amazon, casi la mayor parte del tiempo está ocupada, solo las noches y los fines de semana ella está totalmente libre, la ventaja es que si hay paquetes que no son recibidos o que se quedaron durante quince días sin ser reclamado, pasan a ser de propiedad de quien lo quiera…de echo gracias a eso, Ruko me regalo los abanicos de techo y los normales que tengo en la casa XD, después de que tomáramos unas bebidas de la maquina, las cuales fueron un café helado para Ruko y un refresco de naranja para mi, nos sentamos en la banca y comencé a explicarle a Ruko lo que me había pasado a medio día y porque estaba en esa parte de la ciudad.

-Entiendo, por eso estas buscando a esa chica-dijo Ruko en tono tranquilo mientras le daba otro trago a su café helado.

-Sep, ella me ayudo a ganar mucho hoy, así que es justo que ella reciba la mitad de lo que recolectamos las dos-dije en tono algo triste, por alguna razón me ponía triste el hecho de que no la he vuelto a ver.

-Vaya porque tan deprimida, acaso te gusto esa chica-dijo Ruko en tono de burla, con una sonrisa picara y mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-C-claro que no, solo me siento mal porque no es justo que me quede con todo el dinero-dije en tono algo nervioso mientras desviaba la mirada para que no notara un leve sonrojo que tenía en el rostro…no sé porque sus palabras hicieron que me sonrojara =/=U.

-Ok ok, lamento la broma-dijo en tono tranquilo-Bueno me tengo que ir, me faltan algunas entregas, pero antes de irme, tengo un regalo que te encantara-dijo en tono alegre mientras sacaba una caja de su bolsa donde tenía los paquetes.

-¿Qué es esto?-le pregunte en tono tranquilo mientras recibía una caja de cartón no muy pequeña.

-Ábrelo, se que te gustara-dijo Ruko con una gran sonrisa.

Apenas lo abrí y casi grito de la emoción al ver su contenido, era un psp fat totalmente nuevo, con caja original y no solo eso, había 5 juegos de psp dentro de la caja pero como…

-Veras, ese paquete nadie lo reclamo ni respondieron a la dirección donde se supone debíamos entregarlo, y como paso el límite de tiempo para que lo reclamaran, decidí regalártelo, se lo mucho que te gustan los videojuegos, así que eres la persona más que adecuada para tenerlo-dijo Ruko en tono tranquilo pero aun sonriendo.

-Ruko…eres sin duda una de mis mejores amigas…eres casi como mi hermana TTwTT-le dije sin poder contener algunas lagrimas de alegría, realmente ella es un alma benefactora TTwTT.

-Oye no es la gran cosa XDU-dijo un poco sorprendida por mi reacción-Bueno, me retiro, nos vemos en el bar de Bill a las ocho y disfruta de tu psp cuando llegues a la casa XD-dijo en tono alegre mientras se subía a su bicicleta.

-Descuida claro que lo disfrutare-le dije en tono más tranquilo mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas.

-Bien, te veo en el bar de Bill en un rato-dijo en tono alegre mientras se iba sobre su bicicleta.

-¡Te veo en un rato Ruko!-le dije en tono alto para que pudiera escucharme.

Después de despedirme metí el pequeño paquete en mi estuche porque cabía ahí sin problemas y retome mi búsqueda de esa misteriosa chica, seguí caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta que pase frente a la televisora y enfrente de ahí, ahí estaba ella, sentada en una banca con la mirada baja…me pregunto porque estará triste, preocupada me acerque a ella y le dije.

-Disculpa… ¿te encuentras bien?-le dije en tono amable pero no pude ocultar mi preocupación por su estado de ánimo.

-No me pasa nada- dijo en tono cabizbajo, se notaba a leguas que algo le había pasado.

La chica levanto lentamente la mirada y apenas me vio, intento de huir, sin perder tiempo la tome suavemente de la mano y le dije.

-Espera no huyas-le dije en tono de suplica aun sosteniendo su mano-Te he buscado todo el día porque debo darte la parte del dinero que te corresponde por lo que paso en el parque-le dije en tono amable y sonriéndole, esperando que eso le diera más confianza.

Para mi suerte se detuvo en seco, espero no haberla asustado, luego me miro y me dijo.

-¿Mi parte?-dijo en tono triste…realmente no podía ocultar la tristeza que sentía…me pregunto que le habrá pasado para ponerla así.

-Claro sin ti no hubiera ganado tanto dinero-después de eso saque su parte de mi bolsillo y se la di en sus manos- A disculpa, no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Luka Megurine, y el tuyo-le dije en tono amable y con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Horo Nordenjholk- contesto intentando evitar un balbuceo -No quiero el dinero puedes quedártelo- luego me devolvió el dinero, regreso a la banca donde estaba y se sentó con una expresión triste.

Me quede un poco perpleja por lo que pasaba...no sé porque pero no me gusta verla así, guarde su parte en mi bolsillo, me senté alado de ella y le dije.

-Horo, sé que no nos conocemos ni nada por el estilo pero...no necesito ser una adivina para ver que estas triste... ¿Te paso algo muy malo hoy?-le dije en tono sereno aunque trataba de ocultar un gran nerviosismos pues no sabía si se molestaría y huiría o simplemente no me diría nada, para mi sorpresa me miro un poco sorprendida y luego me dijo.

-Yo... yo no pase la prueba de actuación de la compañía- dijo un poco llorosa pero sin llegar a llorar mas.

No sabía porque pero al verla así de llorosa hizo que me sintiera mal, sin pensar mucho las cosas coloque mi mano sobre su hombro como muestra de apoyo y le dije.

-Oye el hecho de que no hayas pasado ahora, no significa que no puedas intentarlo de nuevo, estoy segura que si practicas, pasaras la prueba como si nada-le dije con una sonrisa sincera, intentando que se animara.

-Gracias-dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

No pude evitar tener un leve sonrojo cuando Horo sonrió así, se ve muy bonita cuando sonríe :3.

-Bueno Horo, ya que es algo tarde, si quieres puedo acompañarte a tu casa, la ciudad a veces es muy peligrosa cuando es de noche-le dije en tono amable, sinceramente no me gustaría que le pasara algo por andar caminando sola en la noche =w=U.

-No, no tengo donde dormir- respondió un poco decaída -Pero pensaba dormir en el parque- dijo riendo un poco nerviosa.

-No puedes dormir en el parque es demasiado peligroso-le dije en tono preocupado- Bueno, en vista de que tú me ayudaste a conseguir dinero hoy, si quieres puedes quedarte a vivir en mi casa por el tiempo que necesites-le dije en tono amable...ahora que lo pienso...espero que no malentienda lo que le dije XDU.

-¿En tu casa?- dijo de manera casi automática…algo me dice que malinterpreto mi invitación =w=UUU-¿No tienes pensado hacerme nada raro verdad? no quiero desconfiar pero apenas te conozco- dijo en tono desconfiado.

La pregunta hizo que me sintiera como si me hubieran clavado una estaca de hierro oxidado en el corazón...no sé porque sus palabras me dolieron tanto TTwTT.

-¡Claro que no!- le conteste de un modo alterado-Se que no nos conocemos pero no soy de ese tipo de gente-dije en tono algo cabizbajo...aun no entiendo porque sus palabras me dolieron tanto...si Meiko me dice cosas peores y las aguanto…porque no puedo soportar sus palabras TTwTTU.

-Lo siento, creo que dije algo malo- se disculpo casi al instante…pero aun así me sentía mal TTwTTUUU -Esta... bien creo que podría aceptar tu invitación ¿Pero no sería una molestia?- dijo en tono preocupado.

Casi al instante que la escuche sentí que habían regresado mis ánimos...excepto por la parte de que sería una molestia XDU

-Para nada, claro que espero que no te moleste convivir con un lobo y una perra XDU-dije con una pequeña risa, intentando de que no estuviera muy serio el asunto.

-¡Un lobo!- dijo completamente emocionada-Me encantan los lobos- luego tomo mis manos y me miro de una manera ilusionada….luego las soltó automáticamente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho X3UUU -Disculpa, me emocione un poco- dijo muy sonrojada.

No hay duda de es fanática de los lobos X3U, pero me alegra que eso la haya relajado.

-Bueno, entonces creo que te llevaras bien con ellos-le dije en tono amable-A por cierto, a estas horas más o menos voy a tocar en el bar de un viejo amigo, mis amigas de la banda me están esperando, no te... ¿molesta que hagamos una parada ahí antes de ir a mi casa?-le dije en tono algo avergonzado, debí de haberle explicado eso desde un principio =w=UUU.

-Yo... este... no se- dijo de forma nerviosa -Esta bien- termino por decir en un modo tímido.

-Descuida, se que te llevaras bien con ellas-le dije en tono tranquilo con una sonrisa-Bien el bar no está lejos de aquí, así que no caminaremos mucho-le dije con una sonrisa mientras le hacia una señal de que me siguiera.

Caminamos por las calles mientras el sol lentamente se metía por el horizonte, de alguna forma el brillo del sol le daba una apariencia especial a Horo…no sé como describirlo, pero el brillo del sol la hacía ver más radiante de lo que ya era, cuando por fin callo la noche entramos al bar de Bill, Horo no muy segura entro cuando le mostré una sonrisa amable y le extendí mi mano, ya adentro varias de las personas del bar me saludaban y me preguntaban quien era mi amiga, Horo se veía nerviosa pero la ayude para que por fin tuviera la suficiente confianza para sentarse en la mesa con mis amigas y yo, lo único que espero es que se la pase bien y también poderla ayudar tanto como ella me ayudo a mí.


	2. Chapter 2

Desde el momento en el que entre al bar no había dejado de sentirme incomoda, primero fueron los cuchicheos de la gente "¿Quien será esa chica?" "¿Porqué lleva puestas unas orejitas falsas?" "Parece una chica tímida ¿verdad?"; luego fueron las miradas expectantes de las amigas de Luka, de algún modo tener todas esas miradas sobre mi no dejaba de ponerme nerviosa.

-Chicas, ella es mi amiga Horo Nordenjholk, ella me ayudo a conseguir dinero hoy en el parque, ella es una gran cantante y por lo que se una excelente actriz- pronuncio Luka en cuanto noto que las preguntas no tardarían en bombardearme. Aquel hecho me alegro a sobremanera y el que dijera que era una gran actriz y cantante fue realmente gratificante.

-Oh~ Entonces ella es la chica que te encontraste en el parque-dijo con una sonrisa una chica alta y de cabello negro con el fleco izquierdo de color azul, lo mas destacable de ella era el color ambiguo de sus ojos, pues su ojo derecho era rojo el izquierdo azul-Luka me comento lo que paso en el parque cuando nos topamos en el centro de la ciudad, me menciono que cantas muy bien- dijo en tono amable -…Pero no me menciono que usabas unas adorables orejitas de lobo- termino por decir en tono tierno mientras inesperadamente se abrazaba a mi como si se tratara de un peluche o una almohada.

Ante aquella situación no podía hacer nada más que ponerme roja, el hecho de que una extraña me abrazara así de la nada me ponía muy nerviosa, por si fuera poco el que nuestros cuerpos hicieran contacto era de lo mas incomodo, no solo porque se tratase de una situación embarazosa, sino que había algo mas, era como si existiera una razón para no querer que me abrasase, como si solo quisiera que solo una persona y nadie mas hiciera ese tipo de cosas conmigo, pero ¿Por qué me sentía así?

-Ruko-san, creo que deberías darle un respiro a Horo, se ve bastante roja- intervino en tono amable pero algo preocupado una chica de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, lo que hizo que me sonrojara aun mas por hacer que me diera cuenta de que en verdad me encontraba demasiado roja, por otro lado agradecía que alguien hiciera algo para acabar con mi pequeña tortura.

-L-lo siento Horo no fue mi intención incomodarte jajaja- dijo muy apenada la chica de cabello negro y ojos bicolor mientras me soltaba rápidamente. Creo que en esta situación debería decir algo, eso pensaba cuando la voz de otra de las chicas me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Antes no le sacaste todo el relleno considerando lo fuerte y torpe que eres Ruko-una de las chicas se expresó en tono burlón y sin ocultar una sonrisa.

-Oye el hecho de que sea grande y fuerte, no significa que rompo todo lo que toco- dijo en tono molesto la chica que respondía al nombre de Ruko.

-Con el tamaño de poste que tienes, no me sorprendería que hasta rompieras los marcos de las puertas de las casa- contestó la chica que le había molestado, sin desprenderse de aquel tono de burla.

En cuanto vi que esto estaba comenzando ha convertirse en una discusión pensé en intervenir, no obstante, ninguna palabra salió de mi boca, peor aun, no habría podido hablar ni aunque hubiese querido, ya que en cuanto intente abrir la boca volví a ser interrumpida antes de siquiera haber intentado algo.

-Prefiero ser mil veces ser un poste que una enana, plana y escuálida- dijo Ruko en tono alto y molesto mirándola directamente a los ojos.

En este punto me percate de que la mirada de los clientes del bar se posaba sobre la mesa en la que nos encontrábamos todas, lo sorprendente de ello es que parecían bastante acostumbrados a aquellas situaciones. Fue cuando pensé si el haber venido con Luka había sido buena idea.

-¡Maldita hija de tu p…!- intento decir la chica de cabello verde y ojos del mismo color, pero en ese momento otra de las chicas en la mesa la tomo por detrás, le tapo la boca y medio torció uno de sus brazos (creo que eso ultimo pudo haberse evitado).

-Ok, no permitiré que uses ese leguaje tan vulgar enfrente de la amiga de Luka- dijo en tono sereno la chica que sostenía por detrás a la chica de cabello verde, mientras seguía torturándola.

-Por favor Ruko-san, sabes que Sonika-san solo lo dice jugando, no quiero que comiencen una pelea ustedes dos- dijo con unos ojitos casi de cachorro triste la chica de cabello blanco, mientras tomaba suavemente el brazo de Ruko.

-E-está bien, solo lo haré porque no quiero perder mi tiempo con eso- Ruko acabo por responder volteando el rostro a otro lado, evidentemente tratando de ocultar el sonrojo de su rostro.

-Además, ya es bastante de que por estas idioteces todos piensan que somos raras- intervino una chica rubia en tono de fastidio.

-Eso no lo duden ni por un segundo- toda la gente del bar enuncio al unísono. Solo basto aquella frase para destruir el ánimo de Luka y sus amigas, ¿Qué debía decir para animarlas?, nunca había sido buena levantando la moral de las personas y al parecer esta vez no seria la excepción.

-Y bien…quieren que las presente o ustedes quieren presentarse- dijo Luka en un extraño tono tranquilo, como tratando de ignorar lo que la gente del bar acaba de decir.

-Claro que nos presentaremos por nuestra cuenta- volvió a hablar la chica rubia, esta vez tranquilamente.

-Es verdad, sería muy descortés de nuestra parte no presentarnos adecuadamente- dijo otra de las chicas ignorando aquellas palabras que habían desanimado a todas. Lo que me hizo pensar que aquellas chicas tenían una gran capacidad de recuperación o que tal vez, Luka era muy buena levantando el ánimo de las demás.

-No queremos quedar mal con tu nueva amiga Luka-san- manifestó amablemente la chica de cabello blanco.

-Además no estamos en ningún ring de lucha como para que nos presentes- dijo con toda tranquilidad la chica a la que anteriormente habían llamado Sonika.

-Bueno en vista de que estoy sentada alado de Horo, me presentare primero- con una sonrisa termino por decir Ruko levantando la cabeza de la mesa. -Bien Horo, mi nombre es Ruko Yokune, tengo veintiún años, soy entregadora exprés de Amazon y baterista, así que si necesitas cualquier cosa de paquetería, solo debes pedírmelo- manifestó la chica de cabello negro y ojos bicolor con una sonrisa y en tono muy animado.

-Supongo que soy la que sigue- se expreso con tranquilidad la chica de cabello blanco -Es un placer conocerte Horo, mi nombre es Haku Yowane, también soy de la misma edad que Ruko y Luka, toco en la banda como bajista, pero soy doctora en jefe en el hospital de familias de escasos recursos, así que cualquier cosa que necesites puedes pedírmelo- dijo con una sonrisa. A parte de Luka, de todas las chicas ella me parecía la más agradable.

-¡Ahora me toca a mí!- dijo la chica de cabello verde con mucho entusiasmo -Mi nombre es Sonika Hirori, tengo veintitrés años y soy una violinista de clase internacional, ya que e tocado en muchas sinfónicas y e participado en instrumentales de soundtracks para videojuegos- presumió con aires de grandeza -Bien ahora que sabes algo sobre mi…-hizo una pequeña pausa para sacar una libretita y una pluma de su bolsillo -Dime tu nombre completo, edad, ocupación, medidas y preferencia sexual- me bombardeo de preguntas extrañas en un tono de voz que me dio mucho miedo, por un segundo pareció un viejo pervertido.

Apenas terminaron las preguntas una de las chicas le dio un fuerte coscorrón que termino por estamparla contra la mesa; en ese momento no sabia que pensar, ¿Quién seria peor?, la de las preguntas pervertidas o la de los golpes con extremada potencia; Haku al ver mi expresión de algo de miedo, me hizo algunas señas con la mano, dándome a entender que aquello no era nada grave o mas bien que se trataba de algo mas o menos normal.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre decir esas estupideces, acaso no tienes un poco de sentido común- la chica rubia grito completamente molesta.

-N-no importa lo que hagan….el chisme y el periodismo…jamás será detenido…- dijo Sonika con el rostro aun sobre la mesa; con esta chica no tuve más opción que hacer una nota mental "Mantenerme lo más alejada posible de ella"

-Lamento que hayas sido incomodada por el penoso comportamiento de nuestra amiga, pero compréndela, tantos golpes en la cabeza que se dio de niña la dejo algo retrasada- se disculpo la chica que anteriormente le había golpeado.

-¡A quien le dices retrasada maldita cul…!- Sonika trato de hablar el tiempo que se levantaba de golpe levantándose rápidamente de la mesa, sin embargo antes de terminar su oración fue golpeada de nueva cuenta. En esta situación también cree otra nota mental, "Nunca hacer enojar a la chica de los coscorrones"

-En nombre de mi grupo y de mi compañera, te pedimos una disculpa por el incomodo asunto- la chica de los golpes hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa; no se por qué pero jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan incomoda como ahora, tratar con gente digamos normal era estresante, pero este caso superaba mis limites.

-D-descuida no hay problema- contesté sin poder ocultar una gran expresión de sorpresa; también me di cuenta de que desde que había llegado al bar, esta era la primera vez que articulaba palabra.

-Ya que esta todo aclarado, será mejor que me presente adecuadamente- dijo la chica de cabello negro y ojos aguamarina -Mi nombre es Mako Nagone, tengo también veintiún años, soy guitarrista y soy maestra en el ancestral y honorable arte del jiujitsu, un arte mucho más fuerte y noble que el camino del samurái- termino por decir en tono sereno y acentuando sus ultimas palabras.

-De que estás hablando, los ninjas usan muchos trucos, los samuráis son y siempre serán los mejores guerreros japoneses…además en el Final Fantasy Tactics lo único que hacían los ninjas era arrojar cosas, por eso los samuráis son mejores- Luka expresó tranquilamente y con una sonrisa.

El rostro de Mako la fanática de los ninjas se veía claramente molesto, por suerte no era ninguna expresión que causara miedo, sin embargo, si alguien no detenía su discusión con Luka tenia el raro presentimiento de que aquello no terminaría muy bien… Entonces antes de que pudiera intervenir o siquiera hacer el intento, como si pertenecieran un circo chino un par de chicas entraron dando piruetas y lanzando puñetazos y patadas al aire para terminar dando una asombrosa combinación de saltos y posarse de pie sobre una mesa.

-Bien, cual es nuestra puntuación el día de hoy- manifestó una de las chicas sobre la mesa esperando una respuesta de los clientes del bar, lo que me hacia pensar que ese tipo de espectáculos eran muy frecuentes en el lugar.

-Queremos saber si…hoy se cumplió nuestra meta- pronuncio la otra chica sobre la mesa evidentemente preocupada.

Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras lo clientes del bar se miraban unos a otros, finalmente después de unos segundos un representante de cada mesa levanto una servilleta con el numero diez escrito en cada una de ellas. Ante aquella calificación ambas chicas sobre la mesa se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar de alegría; la escena en general era incomoda, jamás en mi vida me había topada con personas tan llamativas como lo eran todas las amigas de Luka.

-Horo ella son dos amigas que también están en la banda, sé que se ven algo extrañas pero es que las dos practican artes marciales chinas y son muy fanáticas de esa cultura, por eso visten así y hacen este tipo de "súper" entradas – Luka manifestó con una sonrisa tranquila y en tono amable, no obstante, era un hecho que por mas fanáticas que fueran, hacer algo como eso no justificaba su tan llamativa entrada, de cualquier forma ya no me sentía tan sorprendida después de haber pasado unos cuantos minutos con tan singular grupo de chicas.

-Así es, Jam-san y Sayu-san son algo enérgicas pero son buenas personas- intervino Haku con una sonrisa amable. ¿Me pregunto como hará ella para sobrellevar cosas como esa?, tal vez sea que ya esta acostumbrada.

-Aunque a veces parecen que son una pobre imitación de un circo chino- dijo la chica rubia con pena ajena.

-¡Oye! ¡No somos una pobre imitación del circo chino!- expresaron al unísono las chicas sobre la mesa.

-… ¿Quien es la chica con esas adorables orejitas de lobo?- refiriéndose a mi persona exclamo una de las chicas sobre la mesa; ella era una chica de cabello y ojos grisáceos y de apariencia un poco infantil, su atuendo de color blanco era muy similar a la ropa tradicional china.

-Ella es Horo, es una buena amiga de Luka-san- Haku me presentó en tono tranquilo.

-Hola, mi nombre es Sayu Yurika, es placer conocerte Horo-chan~- dijo la chica de cabello grisáceo en tono alegre mientras me saludaba de mano -Te vez realmente adorable con esas orejas, pero creo que te veras mejor con unas de panda- ¿Adorable yo?, no pude evitar sonrojarme mientras agitaba mi mano… pero un momento, dijo orejitas de panda, de ninguna manera a mi me gustan mis orejitas de lobo.

-P-pero a mí me gustan mis orejas de lobo…- dije tímidamente en una voz casi imperceptible; a veces me gustaría tener más valor para hablar.

-Yo creo que Horo se ve perfecta con esas orejas- dijo Luka en su característico tono sereno, de alguna manera el que ella dijera algo como eso me hacia sentir feliz, por eso aunque avergonzada no pude evitar sonreír.

-Sayu tú y tus pandas, te apuesto lo que quieras a que hasta te comerías un cereal que estuviera hecho 100% de carne de panda - dijo Sonika bromeando como había estado haciendo hasta ahora.

-¡NOOOOOO!- Sayu gritó bastante preocupada -¡No quiero que maten a esas adorables criaturas!- termino por decir dejando escapar unas cuantas lagrimas, en ese sentido podía comprenderla, como amante de los animales a mi tampoco me gustaría que le hicieron eso a criaturitas tan lindas como son los pandas.

-Tranquila Sayu, mientras yo esté aquí no permitiré que ningún panda sea lastimado, tendrán que pasar sobre mi fuego de la juventud si quiere tratar de lastimar a una especie representativa de china- dijo la compañera de acrobacias de Sayu en tono heroico mientras la tomaba del hombro.

-Y así comienza un nuevo espectáculo de incoherencia cortesía de nosotras- dijo la chica rubia completamente resignada.

-Con esa pequeña flama que liberas Lily nunca llegaras a nada- dijo la compañera de Sayu; ella era una chica de un extravagante cabello castaño claro y de ojos del mismo color, su vestimenta al igual que la de Sayu no dejaba de recordarme la cultura china -A…discúlpame Horo por no presentarme, soy Jam Kuradoberi la peleadora y cocinera de comida china numero uno de la ciudad- dijo finalizando su presentación con una extraña pose de combate.

-Oye Jam, Horo es igual que tú, también canta muy bien- intervino Ruko con una gran sonrisa. Apenas terminaron sus palabras Jam me tomo de los hombros levantándome un poco del suelo, ante aquella repentina reacción no pude dejar de sentirme algo temerosa.

-Eres sin duda una verdadera música, porque una música lo único que necesita es la flama de su juventud para hacer hermosa música y estoy segura que tu llama arde como la de un glorioso fénix- Jam expreso con motivación, aunque su reacción parecía algo exagerada me hizo sentir feliz pero sin dejarme de sentir avergonzada, ya que en mi vida no habían sido muchas las veces en las que se me había alagado.

-Bueno después de esta hermoso discurso, supongo que será mejor que me presente, mi nombre es…- dijo la chica rubia justo en el momento en el que el ruido de un auto quemando llantas acompañado por el característico sonido de la sirena de una patrulla nos espantaba a todas; ¡¿Que esta pasando?! ¡¿Buscan a un criminal aquí dentro?!

-Ya llego por quien lloraban- grito una chica a todo pulmón mientras entraba al bar junto a una mujer con una expresión que daba miedo.

-Es la última vez que te permito que conduzcas la patrulla- dijo la mujer seria sin darle mucha importancia al hecho de que la patrulla casi se estrella con el bar.

-Vamos te prometí que llegaríamos a tiempo al bar con mi atajo y aquí estamos- dijo la chica de cabello castaño corto mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde nos encontrábamos todas.

-Meiko, mataste 5 perros….y atropellaste un peatón que no sabemos si sigue vivo o no, por si no lo recuerdas somos policías, se supone que protegemos la ley- dijo la mujer de mirada fría con el rostro prácticamente inexpresivo.

Después de escuchar eso se me helo la sangre, de ninguna manera quería algo que ver con ellas, principalmente por la crueldad de los actos de la chica de cabello corto, pobres perritos sentía lastima por ellos.

-No te preocupes aun se retorcía, además lo atropelle enfrente del hospital así que deben atenderlo rápido- respondió la chica de cabello sin ningún remordimiento mientras para mi mala suerte se sentaba justamente en la silla que se encontraba a mi lado; por alguna razón un fuerte escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-Si te levantan cargos, no dudes en que te golpeare y te arrojare en una celda con lujo de exceso de violencia- respondió su compañera sin cambiar la fría expresión de su rostro.

-Me alegra saber que me ayudarías si me meto en problemas- dijo la chica de cabello corto con sarcasmo mientras volteaba a mirarme lo que no hizo mas que ponerme la piel de gallina -… ¿Quien es esta cosita adorable y violable?- dijo como un viejo pervertido sin dejar de mirarme como una depravada, definitivamente da mas miedo de lo que creí, justamente en ese momento Luka apareció detrás de ella y con un ágil movimiento la pesco del cuello usando uno de sus brazos.

-…L-luka…c-cálmate…n-no me ahorcabas tan fuerte…desde que me le insinué a tu hermana menor cuando yo…estaba bien borracha- respondió la chica de cabello corto evidentemente apunto de quedarse sin aire especialmente por que Luka comenzó a presionar con mas fuerza. Nunca creí que Luka fuera de capaz de hacer cosas como esa, hasta hacia unos momentos la creía una chica normal y tranquila, no obstante ahora podía ver que era mas o menos igual a las demás, aun así, me sentía muy agradecida de que de una u otra manera me hubiera salvado de esa depravada.

Al poco tiempo las demás chicas se vieron obligadas a intervenir ya que la chica de cabello corto se había puesto completamente morada, lo que me llego a preocupar bastante, pese a que era una persona que no me agradaba para nada. En fin después de aquel incidente Luka volvió a mi lado mientras la chica a la que había estado torturando recuperaba el aliento.

-Bueno ya que recupere el aire que me quito Luka, me presentare adecuadamente con la amiga que protege mucho- sorprendentemente animada dijo la chica de cabello corto en una sobrehumana recuperación -Bien, mi nombre es Meiko Sakine tengo veinticuatro años, soy policía y guitarrista, y si quieres pasar un buena noche de pasión, puedes contactarme cuando quieras baby~- terminó por decir guiñándome el ojo y sonriendo de manera picara.

Inesperadamente de nueva cuenta Luka comenzó a agredirla, pero esta vez la tiro sobre el suelo y comenzó a golpearla, en ese momento ya no sabía si Luka por alguna razón estaba siendo demasiado sobre protectora conmigo o si le gustaba mucho golpear a aquella chica. Como antes, las chicas tuvieron que intervenir para detener a Luka.

-Vaya y eso que estés tan molesta Luka, regularmente no pasas de una agresión contra mi persona cuando me comporto así- dijo Meiko en tono tranquilo mientras se levantaba como si nada le hubiera pasado y regresaba a su asiento.

Ante aquello quede completamente sorprendida, de ninguna manera los golpes de Luka me parecieron débiles y sin embargo, esta chica se había levantado como si nada o tenía una gran resistencia o Luka era muy buena fingiendo que la golpeaba.

-Lamento que hayas visto el pésimo comportamiento de Meiko- dijo la mujer de mirada fría, disculpándose en nombre de su compañera.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo- alegó Meiko con una sonrisa. Definitivamente hay algo mal con ella.

-Eso lo discutiremos en el departamento, por ahora será mejor que me presente- dijo la compañera de Meiko -Mi nombre es Miriam Stockley, tengo veinticuatro años, soy teclista y pareja policíaca de Meiko, es un placer conocerte- ¿Policías? ¡¿Ellas dos policías?! No podía ser verdad, definitivamente no podía ser verdad, si ellas dos eran así, ¿Cómo debían de ser los criminales en este país? Ahora si comenzaba a sentirme asustada.

-Bueno será mejor que me presente ya antes de que caiga un meteorito aquí o algo así-dijo la chica rubia quien anteriormente ya había tratado de presentarse -Mi nombre es Lily Masuda, tengo veintiuno, soy teclista y actualmente trabajo en una de las tiendas de aparatos musicales de la compañía de mis padres, así que cualquier cosa que necesites de música, instrumentos, software o cosas así, puedes pedírmelas sin problemas Horo-termino por decir Lily un poco más tranquila. De todas las chicas ella era una de las que me parecía más normal.

Hasta este punto parecería que todo el tiempo estoy pensando cosas negativas de las personas, pero en este caso no podrían culparme, después de todo desde que llegue no habían hecho más que causar una mala impresión. Yo crecí en un pequeño pueblo lejos de la ciudad, los días en general eran tranquilos, por eso jamás creí que me encontraría en tan peculiar e incomoda situación, para ser honesta tenia ganas de irme, siempre fui muy tímida con la gente normal y al estar rodeada de gente tan llamativa y potencialmente peligrosa esa timidez había sobrepasado sus propios limites, lo único que deseaba era que todo esto terminara rápido. Lo único que me mantenía en lugar y evitaba que saliera corriendo, era la presencia de Luka, como si se tratase de un imán del que era incapaz de separarme.

-Ya que todas nos presentamos, creo que Horo debería presentarse adecuadamente- sugirió Sayu con una sonrisa.

-Si, creo que esa lindura debería hablarnos un poco de ella- dijo Meiko unos segundos antes de que Luka la mirara de un modo molesto, haciendo que Meiko se callara e intentara ignorarla, se veía algo asustada.

-Luka ya presento a Horo, por que no mejor subimos al escenario- exclamó Ruko aparentemente ansiosa por tocar.

-Pero las que llegamos después no escuchamos su presentación- dijo Jam un tanto curiosa por mi persona, tal vez debido a que ambas solo cantamos.

-Yo…- dije un poco tímida interviniendo en la conversación lo que hizo que la mirada de todas se posara sobre mi.

-¿Qué sucede Horo-san? ¿No te estamos incomodando verdad?- preguntó Haku al verme un poco nerviosa.

-N… no… se preocupen, yo solo… bueno me presentaré- dije haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no tartamudear pero parece que no lo conseguí.

-Horo no te pongas tan nerviosa, ninguna de nosotras te va a comer- dijo Mako tratando de darme ánimos.

-No hables por mí- dijo Sonika con una mirada pervertida, pero al instante recibió un golpe en la cabeza diciéndole que se mantuviera callada.

-No hagas que Horo se incomode mas- reclamó Mako un poco enfadada.

-Lo siento- exclamó Sonika tocándose la cabeza.

–En…entonces… me presentaré- dije aun mas nerviosa que antes ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan llamativas? Pensé un poco deprimida por no ser tan buena hablante –Me llamó Horo Nordenjholk y vengo de Noruega con la esperanza de convertirme en una gran actriz, he… este… ¿Qué mas puedo decir?... me gusta cantar y los animales… y espero llevarme bien con todas- finalice mi presentación como la había empezado, con un bajo tono de voz. ¡Ah! ¡En realidad soy pésima presentándome!

-Es un gusto conocerte- dijo Sayu dándome la mano e ignorando mi no muy buena presentación

-Se me ocurrió algo ¿Por qué no le mostramos a Horo lo que podemos hacer en el escenario? Así podrá ver como arde la llama en mi interior- expresó Jam en un extraño tono de voz.

-Aunque no tuviéramos que mostrárselo, tendríamos que subir al escenario- dijo Lily levantándose de la mesa.

-Oigan si Horo sabe cantar, por que no dejamos que cante una canción con nosotras- dijo Ruko con una sonrisa - ¿Qué me dices Horo quieres cantar?- terminó por preguntar mirándome con atención.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo- respondí tímidamente mientras agachaba la mirada.

-Es una lastima, me hubiera gustado volverte a escuchar- exclamó Luka un poco desilusionada.

-Creo…- dije antes de ser interrumpida.

-Vamos Horo subamos al escenario- Lily me tomó de la mano y con un poco de fuerza me obligó a seguirla hasta el escenario justamente en el momento en el que iba a acceder a cantar. Seguidas de nosotras, Jam, Meiko, Ruko y Haku también subieron al escenario, me hubiera gustado que Luka también lo hubiera hecho, al menos así me habría sentido con más confianza.

-Muy bien, primero nosotras tocaremos una canción para que Horo-san se de una idea de lo que hace cada una y como lo hace, después dejaremos que participe en la segunda canción ¿Te parece bien Horo-san?- sugirió Haku con su característico tono relajado.

-Eh… si- contesté afirmando con la cabeza.

De esta manera cada una de las chicas en el escenario se acercó al instrumento que mejor manejaba; Lily era la encargada del teclado, Meiko seria quien tocaría la guitarra, Haku por su parte manejaría el bajo, Ruko utilizaría la batería y Jam quien se encontraba frente al micrófono seria la voz del grupo; yo por mi parte me aleje un poco de ellas y me posicione en la parte trasera del escenario mientras observaba como las chicas hacían las pruebas de sonido con sus instrumentos, una vez hubieron acabado se apagó la luz del bar y unos reflectores se posaron sobre las chicas, justamente en ese momento se formo un extraño silencio que me puso muy nerviosa.

-¡¿Chicos están listos para una canción?¡- exclamó Jam con entusiasmo acompañada por el fuerte estruendo de la guitarra de Meiko.

-¡Si!- exclamo la gente del bar completamente animada.

-¡Muy bien chicas toquemos!- dijo Jam hubo un pequeño silencio y luego comenzó su actuación.

El escucharlas tocar me provocaba una extraña sensación que recorría todo mi cuerpo, tal vez seria por que aquella era la primera vez que escuchaba a un grupo tocar en vivo o tal vez por que simplemente eran muy buenas en lo que hacían. Cada acorde, cada golpe en la batería, las mezclas del teclado y la voz de Jam, todo en conjunto creaban una grandiosa canción, podía ser que la música y la letra no fueran de ellas, pero sin importar nada su versión me parecía mucho mejor que la original o que cualquier otra versión que hubiese escuchado. Ante este nivel de música y totalmente amedrentada por su talento, comencé a sentirme bastante insegura… tal vez seria mejor que no cantara y así no arruinara el animo del publico.

-Y eso fue "Hishoku no Sora" espero les haya gustado- pronunció Jam al finalizar la canción –Y ahora para la siguiente canción pediremos la ayuda de la misteriosa amiga de Luka que lleva una lindas orejitas de lobo, Horo por favor toma el micrófono- con estas palabras volteó a mirarme desde el frente del escenario mientras extendía su mano con el micrófono.

¿Porqué tenia que decir eso? Ahora me era imposible negarme a cantar, así de esta forma totalmente resignada no me quedo otra opción mas que acercarme al frente del escenario, en cuanto estuve junto a Jam me entregó el micrófono y susurró "Lo harás bien" mientras se alejaba del frente. ¿Ahora que debía hacer? Pensaba mientras de vez en cuando conseguía escuchar los mormullos de la gente, no se si decían cosas buenas o cosas malas pero me hacían sentir insegura.

-¿Horo-san que canción quieres que toquemos? Puedes pedir la que quieras- se acercó Haku con una sonrisa.

¿La canción? No pensé en que canción podría cantar, pensé que ellas sugerirían algún tema, ¿entonces que puedo cantar?, rápido Horo piensa en algo… ¡Si! Ya se cual podría ser, tal vez conozcan la ultima canción que escuche antes de dejar Noruega.

-Eh… ¿Conocen Sweet Duet es el tema de Eila y Sanya?- pregunté un poco tímida.

-Claro que la conocemos, no te preocupes Horo nosotras nos encargamos, a tu señal comenzaremos a tocar ¿esta bien? Y no te pongas nerviosa, le gente del bar es muy buena ninguno se atrevería a reírse de ti o abuchearte así que solo tienes que cantar como sabes hacerlo, estoy segura que lo harás bien- con estas ultimas palabras Haku sonrió y regreso a su lugar.

-Si… está bien- dije tratando de recobrar la compostura pues de manera involuntaria mis manos temblaban un poco.

De esta manera colocando el micrófono sobre el atril (pues temía que se me cayera) con el rostro frente al público cerré los ojos he hice una pequeña señal con la mano, con la que daba a entender que las chicas podían tocar. Lamentablemente me sentía tan nerviosa que para cuando llegaron a la parte en la que debía cantar me atrase por lo que tuve que guardar silencio mientras escuchaba una parte en la que pudiera recuperar el ritmo, cuando por fin encontré la nota empecé a cantar pero por alguna razón mi voz se escuchaba muy baja y termine por ya no cantar nada; al darse cuenta las chicas dejaron de tocar.

-No puedo- exclamé en una vocecita.

"Tu puedes Horo" "Vamos Horo-chan nosotros te apoyamos" "Seguramente tienes una hermosa voz no te desanimes" Empecé a escuchar del publico si bien las palabras de animo normalmente debía hacerme sentir mejor, estaban causando el efecto contrario hasta que de repente escuche una voz que me animo a intentarlo de nuevo, aquella voz decía "Horo muéstrame de nuevo esa hermosa voz que escuche en la tarde" Sin duda alguna se trataba de Luka, quien levantándose de su asiento subió al escenario y después de hablar un poco con Lily tomo el control del teclado, mientras Sonika subía también al escenario para apoyarnos con el violín.

-Horo te estaré apoyando, confía en mi, canta sin preocuparte- me dijo con una sonrisa y la música comenzó de nuevo.

De alguna manera las palabras de Luka me ayudaron a calmarme, así mientras escuchaba el intro de la canción cerré los ojos y comencé a respirar profundamente, pues tenia que calmarme si quería hacerlo bien, entonces cuando llego el momento de cantar de alguna manera conseguí sincronizar con la música; sin embargo, mi voz carecía de confianza y por mas que trataba de arreglarlo se escuchaba entrecortada, creí que estaba por arruinarlo todo otra vez, pero justamente en ese momento al llegar al coro de la canción, inesperadamente Luka comenzó a cantar conmigo y fue hasta ese momento cuando conseguí la confianza suficiente para cantar como si solo ella y yo estuviéramos en el bar. De repente mi voz en combinación con la de Luka se escucho como jamás la había oído antes, era tan diferente a como lo hacia siempre no sabia como explicarlo pero me llenaba de confianza, incluso cuando me tocaba cantar en solitario mi ritmo no bajaba ni un solo tono, de alguna manera cada palabra que pronunciaba cada nota que cruzaba por mis oídos llenaba mi corazón de una extraña y cálida armonía, por un instante mi corazón y el de Luka parecían uno solo, tal vez solo serian imaginaciones mías pero así quería creerlo.

Finalmente con la última nota de la canción ceso mi voz y dibujándose en mi rostro una enorme sonrisa mientras mis ojos se ponían llorosos, aquella canción siempre me había parecido hermosa pero en esta ocasión con nuestra interpretación una enorme vorágine de emociones encontradas se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, pero principalmente me desbordaba la felicidad de sentirme realizada aunque solo fuera por esta vez.

Al termino de la canción se hizo un pequeño silencio, en otras circunstancias aquel silencio habría acabado con mis nervios, pero en ese momento me sentía rebosante de confianza, cualquiera que fuera la reacción del publico, yo me encontraba satisfecha; por suerte al romperse el silencio el bar se lleno de vitoreos demostrando que al publico le había gustado nuestra interpretación.

-Luka lo hice…- exclamé en voz baja – ¡Luka lo hice! ¡Creí que nunca lo haría bien!- sin pensarlo dos veces me abrace a Luka con entusiasmo, pero en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que había hecho la solté rápidamente completamente sonrojada –Gracias por ayudarme- finalmente dije un poco apenada mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

-No tienes que agradecerme, yo solo te di un pequeño empujoncito- contestó con una sonrisa y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-Pero la canción no hubiera sonado tan bien si tú no me hubieras ayudado con los coros…- estaba diciendo un momento antes de ser sorprendida e interrumpida por Sonika.

-¡¿De que hablan?!- dijo Sonika casi gritando a mis espaldas, lo que por poco me hace dar un salto por el susto.

-Sonika, no deberías gritar de esa manera detrás de las personas, mira has asustado a Horo-chan- le reprochó Haku.

-Lo siento…- dijo Sonika un poco arrepentida pero en unos segundos su expresión cambio completamente -¿Y de que hablaban Luka?- preguntó con cierto tono de intriga.

-Horo solo me estaba agradeciendo por ayudarle con la canción- respondió Luka en tono tranquilo.

-Humm ¿En serio? Creí que estaban hablando de otra cosa- manifestó Sonika fiándose muy poco de la respuesta de Luka –Horo por cierto también deberías de agradecerme, Luka no fue la única que apareció para salvarte- me miró de una forma un tanto hostigadora.

-Ehh… gracias Sonika… tocas muy bien el violín- dije un poco nerviosa ante su mirada.

-Ya que Horo es nuestra invitada y ya nos mostró un poco de sus habilidades, por que no dejamos que disfrute de nuestro espectáculo- de la nada apareció Mako invitándome a bajar del escenario y tomar asiento en una de las mesas.

-Gracias, con tu permiso Sonika- dije amablemente bajando por las pequeñas escaleras del escenario; junto a mi bajo Luka y ambas nos acomodamos cerca de Miriam quien se mantenía tranquila he inexpresiva como cuando llego al bar.

-Cantaste bien- de repente dijo Miriam sorprendiéndome un poco ya que su expresión no cambio para nada.

-He… Gracias- contesté un poco dubitativa. (Para entonces no sabia cuantas veces ya había agradecido en el día)

A partir de ese momento pude tranquilizarme un poco ya que solo tuve que dedicarme a escuchar la música de las amigas de Luka, nunca espere que fueran tan buenas, cuando recién las conocí no parecían unas chicas serias ni con talento, pero estaba equivocada, es por eso que nunca hay que fiarse de las apariencias una nunca sabe con que se podría encontrar.

Un poco después de haber tocado al menos 7 canciones Lily bajo del escenario y Luka le sustituyo en el teclado, fue entonces cuando quede maravillada con el talento de Luka, no solo era buena con la guitarra como demostró en el parque, también era genial en el teclado, cuando cantamos en dueto percibí lo buena que era con las teclas, pero viéndola como espectadora me parecía aun mas genial en lo que hacia, además si sumábamos que Luka era una chica en verdad hermosa, no podía dejar de pensar que ella era una artista perfecta, es decir una mezcla de belleza y talento.

Finalmente después de algún tiempo su pequeño concierto se dio por finalizado, con este evento, todas bajaron del escenario y se dedicaron a comer, bromear y a pelear y discutir como habían hecho antes, lo que sin duda me dejo en claro que aquello era algo de todos los días o por lo menos bastante frecuente. Después del relativo relajante banquete, Luka sugirió que nos retiráramos ya que su casa se encontraba bastante asilada de la ciudad y podíamos correr peligro de salir mas tarde (aunque pareció que lo dijo mas por mi que por ella); ante nuestra inminente retirada Haku se ofreció a llevarnos en su jeep, de esta manera después de despedirnos de todas con apenas unos cuantos percances, junto con Ruko quien también nos acompañaría abordamos el vehículo de Haku y nos dirigimos a la casa de Luka.

En el transcurso del viaje Luka me explico que su casa no era una casa como tal, si no un viejo templo que una vez estuvo abandonado y el que actualmente ocupaba como vivienda, después de unas cuantas remodelaciones el templo contaba con los servicios básicos como agua y electricidad, por lo que no debía preocuparme de pasar frío o sentirme incomoda; aunque eso en realidad no me preocupaba ya que hacia unas horas estaba dispuesta a dormir a la intemperie en algún parque, ya que de algún modo el clima exterior de esta ciudad no se comparaba con los fríos nórdicos de mi país natal, de cualquier forma era un alivio saber que dormiría en un lugar cálido y con alguien en quien podía confiar aunque apenas la hubiese conocido hoy. Luka también me contó que en el templo no vivía sola, con ella habitaban una adorable perra llamada Cherry y un lobo llamado Repede, dijo que ambos eran muy amigables y aunque Repede fuera un lobo no era nada agresivo, escuchar eso me alegro ya que los lobos de mi región eran bastante fieros; como amante de los animales estaba deseosa por conocer a aquellos dos animalitos.

Después de algunos minutos después de haber cruzado por extensas calles y suburbios con bonitas y pequeñas casas, luego de atravesar una calle llena de llanos y un poco después de pasar la última casa, al borde del bosque que limitaba con la ciudad se encontraba el templo y la casa de Luka.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya sentadas en la mesa, note que estaban varias de mis amigas y todas veían con mucha expectación a Horo, ellas sabían de ante mano que si invito a alguien a nuestra mesa, significa que es una muy buena amiga mía, viendo que en cualquier momento comenzarían a interrogarme, decidí hablar primero.

-Chicas, ella es mi amiga Horo Nordenjholk, ella me ayudo a conseguir dinero hoy en el parque, ella es una gran cantante y por lo que se una excelente actriz :3-dije en tono alegre con una sonrisa, esperando que mi pequeña introducción le ayudara a Horo X3.

-Oh~ Entonces ella es la chica que te encontraste en el parque-dijo Ruko con una sonrisa-Luka me comento lo que paso en el parque cuando nos topamos en el centro de la ciudad, me menciono que cantas muy bien-dijo Ruko en tono amable a Horo-…Pero no me menciono que usabas unas adorables orejitas de lobo :3-termino por decir Ruko en tono tierno mientras inesperadamente abrazaba a Horo como si se tratara de un peluche o una almohada =w=UUU.

Horo se veía bastante roja por el abrazo y los mimos de Ruko…yo por otra parte por alguna extraña razón…me molestaba mucho que Ruko la abrazara de esa forma…no tenía idea de porque pero el solo verlo me hervía la sangre lo suficiente como para levantarme y arrebatarle a Horo….un momento…. ¿porque me siento así? OwOUUU, es la primera vez que me pasa esto y más con alguien a quien apenas acabo de conocer OwOUUU, estaba debatiéndome sobre eso cuando las palabras de Haku ayudaron a que esto terminara.

-Ruko-san, creo que deberías darle un respiro a Horo, se ve bastante roja -dijo Haku en tono amable pero algo preocupado, supongo que Haku también se dio cuenta que Horo es algo tímida…como ella XDU.

-L-lo siento Horo no fue mi intención incomodarte hahaha-dijo Ruko soltándola rápidamente en tono apenado.

-Antes no le sacaste todo el relleno considerando lo fuerte y torpe que eres Ruko XD-dijo Sonika en tono burlón y sin ocultar una sonrisa burlona.

-Oye el hecho de que sea grande y fuerte, no significa que rompo todo lo que toco-dijo Ruko en tono molesto a Sonika…Houston se avecina una pelea =w=UUUU.

-Con el tamaño de poste que tienes, no me sorprendería que hasta rompieras los marcos de las puertas de las casa-le contesto Sonika aun en tono burlón.

-Prefiero mil veces ser un poste que una enana, plana y escuálida-dijo Ruko en tono alto y molesto mirándola directamente a los ojos; la demás gente del bar nos veían con cierta anticipación, ya es muy común que montemos un pequeño espectáculo de comedia por nuestras absurdas peleas =w=UUU.

-¡Maldita hija de tu p…!-intento de decir Sonika, pero por suerte Mako la tomo por detrás y le tapo la boca y le medio torció el brazo justo a tiempo =w=UUU.

-Ok, no permitiré que uses ese leguaje tan vulgar enfrente de la amiga de Luka-dijo Mako en su habitual tono sereno, pero se notaba a leguas de que tomaba con fuerza a Sonika del brazo, ya que la expresión de Sonika decía que le estaba mentando la madre histérica =w=UUU.

-Por favor Ruko-san, sabes que Sonika-san solo lo dice jugando, no quiero que comiencen una pelea ustedes dos-dijo Haku tomando suavemente el brazo de Ruko y diciéndole en un tono de suplica y con unos ojitos casi de cachorro triste…el alma buena de Haku purifica a cualquiera TTwTT+.

-E-está bien, solo lo hare porque no quiero perder mi tiempo con eso-acabo por decir Ruko volteando el rostro a otro lado…esta vez vaya que se puso roja XDUUU.

-Además, ya es bastante de que por estas idioteces todos piensan que somos raras-dijo Lily en tono de fastidio.

-Eso no lo duden ni por un segundo-dijeron toda la gente del bar en coro, como si esto ya lo tuvieran preparado desde hace mucho =/=UUU.

Ese comentario vaya que nos bajo los ánimos a todas e incluso Horo se veía algo incomoda al vernos a las seis con cara cabizbaja, no quería que Horo se sintiera mas incomoda de lo que ya estaba así que tenía que encontrar un modo de dejar esto de lado.

-Y bien…quieren que las presente o ustedes quieren presentarse XDUU-dije en tono algo tranquilo, esperando que eso le regresara los ánimos a todas XDUU.

-Claro que nos presentaremos por nuestra cuenta-dijo Lily casi en automático en tono tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado hace unos segundos.

-Es verdad, sería muy descortés de nuestra parte no presentarnos adecuadamente-dijo Mako en tono sereno como si nada hubiera pasado.

-No queremos quedar mal con tu nueva amiga Luka-san-dijo Haku también en tono tranquilo y amable saliendo rápidamente de su estado semi-depresivo.

-Además no estamos en ningún ring de lucha como para que nos presentes-dijo Sonika en tono tranquilo recuperándose como si nada.

-Bueno en vista que estoy sentada cerca de Horo, me presentare primero-termino por decir Ruko levantando la cabeza de la mesa con una sonrisa y en tono alegre.

Al menos ya se encuentran mejor que hace unos segundos XDUUUU.

-Bien Horo mi nombre es Ruko Yokune, tengo veintiún años, soy entregadora exprés de Amazon y baterista, así que si necesitas cualquier cosa de paquetería, solo debes pedírmelo XD-dijo Ruko con su característica sonrisa y en tono muy animado.

-Supongo que soy la que sigue-dijo Haku en tono tranquilo-Es un placer conocerte Horo, mi nombre es Haku Yowane, también soy de la misma edad que Ruko y Luka, toco en la banda como bajista, pero soy doctora en jefe en el hospital de familias de escasos recursos, así que cualquier cosa que necesites puedes pedírmelo-termino por decir Haku con una sonrisa

Pude notar que la sonrisa de Haku relajo un poco más a Horo, supongo que se llevaran muy bien ya que Haku es muy parecida a ella…también es una cosita tierna y tímida :3.

-¡Ahora me toca a mí!-dijo Sonika con mucho entusiasmo-Mi nombre es Sonika Hirori, tengo veintitrés años y soy una violinista de clase internacional, ya que he tocado en muchas sinfónicas y e participado en instrumentales de soundtracks para videojuegos-dijo Sonika con cierto aire de grandeza-Bien ahora que sabes algo sobre mi…-dijo Sonika para después sacar un a libretita de bolsillo con todo y pluma-Dime tu nombre completo, edad, ocupación, medidas y preferencia sexual-acabo por decir Sonika en tono casi pervertido para acabarla =w=###.

Como si Mako me leyera la mente, le soltó un súper coscorrón a Sonika que la estampo tan fuerte contra la mesa que creí que se rompería…pero vaya que se lo tiene merecido, al menos Haku le estaba haciendo señales a Horo para que se calmara e ignorara un poco el asunto =w=U.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre decir esas estupideces, acaso no tiene un poco de sentido común-le dijo Lily a Sonika casi gritándole en tono molesto, sin duda la situación la está sacando de quicio más rápido de lo normal…supongo porque siente que está quedando mal frente alguien nuevo =w=UUUU.

-N-no importa lo que hagan….el chisme y el periodismo…jamás serán detenidos…-dijo Sonika a duras penas porque aun seguía estampada en la mesa =w=UUU.

-Lamento que hayas sido incomodada por el penoso comportamiento de nuestra amiga, pero compréndela, tantos golpes en la cabeza que se dio de niña la dejo algo retrasada-dijo Mako en tono sereno casi inexpresiva.

-¡A quien le dices retrasada maldita cul…!-trato de decir Sonika en tono molesto y levantándose rápidamente pero Mako le soltó otro coscorrón que definitivamente le dejo en claro que más le vale que no opine =w=UUUU.

-En nombre de mi grupo y de mi compañera, te pedimos una disculpa por el incomodo asunto-termino que decir Mako haciendo una reverencia.

-D-descuida no hay problema-dijo Horo un poco sorprendida, aunque sinceramente no sé si se sorprendió por la forma en que como Mako detuvo a Sonika o por su casi nula expresión al hablar =w=UUU.

-Ya que esta todo aclarado, será mejor que me presente adecuadamente-dijo Mako en tono sereno haciendo una pequeña pausa como si buscara las palabras correctas-Mi nombre es Mako Nagone, tengo también veintiún años, soy guitarrista y soy maestra en el ancestral y honorable arte del jiujitsu, un arte mucho más fuerte y noble que el camino del samurái-termino por decir en tono sereno y diciendo lo ultimo algo acentuando…ok si quiere atacar mi estilo, no me quedare de brazos cruzados dejando que lo haga =w=##.

-De que estás hablando, lo ninjas usan muchos trucos, los samuráis son y siempre serán los mejores guerreros japoneses…además en el Final Fantasy Tactics lo único que hacían los ninjas era arrojar cosas, por eso los samuráis son mejores =w=+-dije en mi habitual tono tranquilo y con una sonrisa tranquila.

El rostro de Mako claramente mostro una gran molestia, pero en lugar de parecer aterradora, se veía un poco infantil, algo que hizo que soltara una pequeña risita, Mako parecía que estaba a punto de acercarse a mí para comenzar una de nuestras ya conocidas discusiones cuando de repente, como si estuviéramos en una mala película de acción, dos de mis amigas llegaron al bar haciendo un montón de saltos al estilo kung-fu y shaolin, luego haciendo un último salto dando casi dos volteretas mortales en el aire, aterrizaron perfectamente haciendo sus respectivas poses de combate…sinceramente me gustaría que un día de estos no entraran de esa forma al bar =w=UUUU.

-Bien, cual es nuestra puntuación el día de hoy-dijo Jam claramente nerviosa y preocupada, como si estuviera en un concurso o algo así =w=U.

-Queremos saber si…hoy se cumplió nuestra meta-dijo Sayu en tono realmente preocupado, como si estuviera en una pelea de muerte súbita por así decirlo =w=U.

La gente del bar se miraba unos a los otros como si trataran ponerse de acuerdo sobre que puntuación darles, entonces de las diez mesas del bar, lo que se llamaría un representante de cada mesa levanto una servilleta con el número diez…les dieron puntuación perfecta OwO+, como si estuviéramos en algún programa como american ídolo o cosas así Jam y Sayu comenzaron a llorar y se abrazaron diciendo una y otra vez "lo logramos", Lily estampo su mano en su rostro por la pena ajena que le provocaron esas dos, Mako estaba con una visible cara de sorpresa y algo sacada de onda ya que la interrumpieron cuando apenas iba tras de mí, Sonika saco su cámara y comenzó a tomarle fotos desde donde estaba sentada casi de una forma histérica, Haku les sonreía amablemente ya que sabia cuanto habían esperado esas dos para sacar una calificación perfecta de entrada en el bar y por ultimo Ruko les sonrió mientras levantaba su pulgar en alto como felicitándolas.

Pude ver que Horo estaba bastante confundida por la situación, por no decir sorprendida, realmente no sabía que la saco mas de onda, la expresión de Mako que se veía muy contraria a su apariencia serena de siempre o la "espectacular" entrada de Jam y Sayu, cualquiera de las dos, debía tratar de calmar a Horo.

-Horo ella son dos amigas que también están en la banda, sé que se ven algo extrañas pero es que las dos practican artes marciales chinas y son muy fanáticas de esa cultura, por eso visten así y hacen este tipo de "súper" entradas XDU-le dije a Horo con una sonrisa tranquila y en tono amable, esperando que se calmara un poco por la situación.

-Así es, Jam-san y Sayu-san son algo enérgicas pero son buenas personas-le dijo Haku a Horo con una sonrisa amable y en tono amable.

-Aunque a veces parecen que son una pobre imitación de un circo chino-dijo Lily sin su mano en la cara pero aun en tono de fastidio.

-¡Oye! ¡No somos una pobre imitación del circo chino!-le dijeron Jam y Sayu a Lily casi al mismo tiempo XDU.

-… ¿Quien es la chica con esas adorables orejitas de lobo? :3-pregunto repentinamente Sayu al darse cuenta de que había alguien nuevo en la mesa XD.

-Ella es Horo, es una buena amiga de Luka-san-dijo Haku en tono tranquilo.

-Hola, mi nombre es Sayu Yurika, es placer conocerte Horo-chan~-Dijo Sayu en tono alegre mientras saludaba de mano a Horo-Te vez realmente adorable con esas orejas, pero creo que te veras mejor con unas de panda X3-dijo Sayu en tono alegre y aun sacudiendo la mano de Horo, sabía que diría algo así XDUUU.

-P-pero a mí me gustan mis orejas de lobo…-dijo Horo en tono tímido en una voz casi imperceptible.

-Yo creo que Horo se ve perfecta con esas orejas-dije en tono de voz tranquilo aunque por alguna extraña razón, me sonroje un poco al decir eso :/3U, pude notar que mi comentario hizo que Horo sonriera algo avergonzada algo que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara un poco cuando comencé a contemplarla, pude haber seguido así…si Sonika no hubiera hecho algo que arruino el momento =w=UUU.

-Sayu tú y tus pandas, te apuesto lo que quieras a que hasta te comerías un cereal que estuviera hecho 100% de carne de panda XD-dijo Sonika de broma…aunque sé que lo hizo para aterrar a la pobre de Sayu =w=UUU.

-¡NOOOOOO!-grito casi desesperada Sayu-¡No quiero que maten a esas adorables criaturas! TTwTT-termino por decir Sayu mientras se le salían algunas lágrimas…siempre se pone así cuando alguien dice que lastimaran a un panda XDU.

-Tranquila Sayu, mientras yo esté aquí no permitiré que ningún panda sea lastimado, tendrán que sobre pasar mi fuego de la juventud si quiere tratar de lastimar a una especie representativa de china-dijo Jam en tono heroico tomando de los hombro a Sayu…parecía discurso de Súper Zentai o Kamen Rider XDUUU.

-Y así comienza un nuevo espectáculo de incoherencia cortesía de nosotras-dijo Lily ya en tono resignado, como si ya de plano se diera por vencida de esta situación XDUUU.

-Con esa pequeña flama que liberas Lily nunca llegaras a nada-dijo Jam reclamándole un poco por su comportamiento-A…discúlpame Horo por no presentarme, soy Jam Kuradoberi la peleadora y cocinera de comida china numero 1 de la ciudad-dijo Jam en tono alegre y terminando haciendo su característica pose de combate XDU.

-Oye Jam, Horo es igual que tú, también canta muy bien XD-dijo Ruko en tono alegre con una gran sonrisa.

De repente a Jam le brillaron los ojos como nunca antes lo había visto OwOUUU, levanto a Horo, la tomo de los hombros y le dijo.

-Eres sin duda una verdadera música porque una música lo único que necesita es la flama de su juventud para hacer hermosa música y estoy segura q tu llama arde como la de un glorioso fénix-dijo Jam en un tono…no sé si considerarlo animado o dramático mientras se veía como un fueguito en sus ojos OwOUUUU.

Las palabras hicieron que Horo se sonrojara y se pusiera algo tímida pero mostrando una sonrisa…realmente siento que esas palabras le ayudaron de alguna manera….mmm…será que Horo no tiene talento para tocar instrumentos como Jam…aunque no se ve del tipo que rompe todo lo que toca como Jam XDU.

-Bueno después de esta hermoso discurso, supongo que será mejor que presente, mi nombre es…-dijo Lily en tono más tranquilo pero el ruido de un auto quemando llantas y que probablemente se subió a la banqueta y casi se estampa con el bar, sin duda la interrumpió y nos asusto un poco a todos, sobre todo porque se ese carro parecía ser una patrulla por el sonido de sirenas que se escuchaba afuera y como todos los del bar sabemos que solo un par de personas de aquí podrían hacer este tipo de desorden…bueno una de ellas y la otra haciendo que la otra se calme a golpes =w=UU.

-Ya llego por quien lloraban~-grito Meiko a todo pulmón mientras ella y Miriam entraban al bar.

-Es la última vez que te permito que conduzcas la patrulla-dijo Miriam en su habitual tono serio y su expresión fría.

-Vamos~ Te prometí que llegaríamos a tiempo al bar con mi atajo y aquí estamos-dijo Meiko en tono alegre mientras junto con Miriam, se acercaba a la mesa donde estábamos todas.

-Meiko, mataste 5 perros….y atropellaste un peatón que no sabemos si sigue vivo o no, por si no lo recuerdas somos policías, se supone que protegemos la ley-dijo Miriam en tono serio y aun con su rostro algo frio e inexpresivo.

-No te preocupes aun se retorcía, además lo atropelle enfrente del hospital así que deben atenderlo rápido XD-dijo Meiko en tono despreocupado mientras se sentaba exactamente en la silla que estaba a un lado de Horo…esto no será bueno OwOUUUU.

-Si te levantan cargos, no dudes en que te golpeare y te arrojare en una celda con lujo de exceso de violencia-dijo Miriam aun seria e inexpresiva.

-Me alegra saber que me ayudarías si me meto en problemas =w=UUU-dijo Meiko con sarcasmo-… ¿Quien es esta cosita adorable y violable? +w+-dijo Meiko en tono pervertido mirando a Horo de un modo pervertido =w=###.

Apenas termino de decir eso rápidamente le llegue por detrás y la pesque del cuello con mi brazo cortándole gran parte de su respiración, no permitiré que vuelva decirle a Horo algo así y menos que vuelva a poner a Horo pálida y asustada =w=####.

-…L-luka…c-cálmate…n-no me ahorcabas tan fuerte…desde que me le insinué a tu hermana menor cuando yo…estaba bien borracha-dijo Meiko con dificultad por mi agarre.

Recordarme eso hizo que la apretara con más fuerza, recordar que intento de aprovecharse de mi inocente hermana cuando estaba ella estaba hasta la madre de alcohol hizo que me hirviera la sangre como nunca ÒwÓ####.

Después de ser obligada por Mako y Ruko para que la soltara ya que Meiko se había puesto algo morada por mí agarre, regrese a mi asiento al otro lado de Horo, si a Meiko vuelve a hacer alguna estupidez la golpeare tan fuerte que preferida que la asfixie a que la golpee =w=###.

-Bueno ya recupere el aire que me quito Luka así que me presentare adecuadamente a la amiga de Luka que protege mucho XD-dijo Meiko en tono algo animado-Bien, mi nombre es Meiko Sakine tengo veinticuatro años, soy policía y guitarrista, y si quieres pasar un buena noche de pasión, puedes contactarme cuando quieras baby~-termino por decir Meiko con una sonrisa picara y guiñándole un ojo ÒwÓ####.

Antes de que Meiko reaccionara yo ya la había agarrado a golpes, lo único que me detuvo fue Ruko que, gracias a su altura me abrazo y me levanto, imposibilitándome de seguir golpeando =w=UUUU.

-Vaya y eso que estés tan molesta Luka, regularmente no pasa de un agresión contra mi persona cuando me pongo así-dijo Meiko en tono tranquilo mientras se levantaba como si nada le hubiera pasado y se sacudía algo de polvo de su ropa y regresaba a sentarse.

No crean que la golpee suavemente es solo que ella soporta bien los golpes por un razón realmente simple, Miriam la golpea mucho peor de lo que Ruko, Jam, Sayu, Mako o yo lo hacemos…créanme los golpes de Miriam son mortales TTwTTUUU.

-Lamento que hayas visto el pésimo comportamiento de Meiko-dijo Miriam en tono sereno a Horo, intentando disculparse en nombre de Meiko mientras Ruko me soltaba y ambas regresábamos a nuestros asientos.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo XD-le dijo Meiko a Miriam sonriéndole.

-Eso lo discutiremos en el departamento, por ahora será mejor que me presente-dijo Miriam en tono algo severo a Meiko-Mi nombre es Miriam Stockley, tengo veinticuatro años, soy teclista y pareja policiaca de Meiko, es un placer conocerte-termino por decir Miriam a Horo.

Horo por otra parte se veía algo asustada aunque no sabía si era por culpa de Meiko o por la expresión totalmente desprovista de emociones de Miriam =w=UUU.

-Bueno será mejor que me presente ya antes de que caiga un meteorito aquí o algo así-dijo Lily un poco fastidiada por la situación-Mi nombre es Lily Masuda, tengo veintiuno, soy teclista y actualmente trabajo en una de las tiendas de aparatos musicales de la compañía de mis padres, así que cualquier cosa que necesites música, instrumentos, software o cosas así, puedes pedírmelas sin problemas Horo-termino por decir Lily un poco más tranquila.

Las presentaciones no salieron como espere, algunas fueran buenas, otras exageradas…y otras aterraron a Horo =w=UUU, solo espero lograr hacer que Horo ya no se sienta incomoda por mi extraño grupo de amigas TTwTTUUU.

-Ya que todas nos presentamos, creo que Horo debería presentarse adecuadamente-dijo Sayu con una sonrisa…con todo esto no creo que Horo esté muy cómoda como para presentarse =w=UUUU.

-Sí, creo que esa lindura debería hablarnos un poco de ella- dijo Meiko con cierto aire pícaro, casi al instante voltee a verla claramente molesta, Meiko se sordeo y volteo para el otro lado intentando eludir mi mirada, creo que por fin está entendiendo que no debe molestar a mi amiga Horo =w=#.

-Luka ya presento a Horo, por que no mejor subimos al escenario XD-dijo Ruko muy emocionada, está muy animada para andar tocando como loca la batería XD.

-Pero las que llegamos después no escuchamos su presentación-dijo Jam en forma curiosa, casi casi sonaba infantil pero, supongo que debe estar muy interesada en saber más de Horo ya que ambas solo cantan, supongo que cree que Horo tiene una llama más fuerte que la suya =w=UUU.

-Yo…-dijo Horo tímidamente, haciendo que todas las mirábamos expectantes…espero que no se ponga muy nerviosa por nuestra mirada =w=UUU.

-¿Qué sucede Horo-san? ¿No te estamos incomodando verdad?- preguntó Haku al notar los nervios de Horo, después de las presentaciones de hace rato, me sorprende que Horo no haya huido vilmente de aquí =w=UUUUU.

-N… no… se preocupen, yo solo… bueno me presentaré-dijo Horo en un intento por no tartamudear…aunque fue lo primero que le paso XDU.

-Horo no te pongas tan nerviosa, ninguna de nosotras te va a comer- dijo Mako intentando calmar a Horo…aunque ciertamente creo que Meiko le entraron ganas de Horo desde hace un buen rato…y juro que si la toca le romperé el cuello =w=####.

-No hables por mí- dijo Sonika con una mirada pervertida =w=UUUU, que bueno que al instante Mako le soltó un coscorrón bien dado en la nuca…a veces creo que no debería ser tan paciente con ella =w=UUUU.

-No hagas que Horo se incomode mas-dijo Mako claramente enojada y amenazando a Sonika con su puño, si no se calma casi aseguro que Mako le provocara una ruptura en la cabeza =w=UUU.

-Lo siento-dijo débilmente Sonika mientras se sobaba la cabeza…que suerte que tiene la cabeza muy dura XDU.

-En…entonces… me presentaré-dijo Horo algo nerviosa, si alguien dice algo que la ponga peor, juro que le rompo la boca a quien lo haga =w=###-Me llamó Horo Nordenjholk y vengo de Noruega con la esperanza de convertirme en una gran actriz, he… este… ¿Qué más puedo decir?... me gusta cantar y los animales… y espero llevarme bien con todas-termino por decir en un tono realmente bajo…Horo es muy tímida :3U.

-Es un gusto conocerte-dijo Sayu en tono amable mientras la volvía a saludar de mano, me alegra que al menos mis amigas son comprensibles en ese sentido =w=.

-Se me ocurrió algo ¿Por qué no le mostramos a Horo lo que podemos hacer en el escenario? Así podrá ver como arde la llama en mi interior-dijo Jam en su característico tono de súper héroe XDUU.

-Aunque no tuviéramos que mostrárselo, tendríamos que subir al escenario- dijo Lily en tono algo tranquilo mientras se levantaba de la mesa, creo que después de todo si tiene ganas de tocar hoy XD.

-Oigan si Horo sabe cantar, porque no dejamos que cante una canción con nosotras- dijo Ruko con una sonrisa y en tono alegre- ¿Qué me dices Horo quieres cantar?-termino preguntándole a Horo con una carita de perrito suplicante XDUUUU.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo-dijo Horo tímidamente mientras agachaba la mirada…realmente quería escuchar su hermosa voz TTwTTU.

-Es una lástima, me hubiera gustado volverte a escuchar-dije pensando en voz alta con mucha desilusión, no sé porque pero…lo que más deseaba en ese momento era volver a escuchar el angelical canto de Horo…

-Creo…- dijo de repente Horo, pero no termino lo que iba decir porque Lily la interrumpió.

-Vamos Horo subamos al escenario-dijo Lily tomando a Horo de la mano y llevándola un poco a la fuerza hacia el escenario…ella nunca se porta así OwOUUU.

Luego Jam, Meiko, Ruko y Haku también subieron al escenario, parece que todas estaban de mucho humor para tocar…eso o quieren ver que tan buenas son las habilidades de Horo, yo me quede ahí sentada con las demás mirando expectante el escenario, espero que Horo no esté muy nerviosa después de todo lo que paso, pude ver que Haku le dijo algo a Horo y luego Jam se acercaba al micrófono para prepararse para cantar, supongo que primero le mostraran a Horo como hacemos las cosas aquí en el bar.

-¡¿Chicos están listos para una canción?¡-dijo casi gritando Jam en el micrófono con mucho entusiasmo seguida de un fuerte estruendo de la guitarra de Meiko…siempre le gusta hacer eso antes de comenzar alguna canción XDU.

-¡Sí!- exclamo la gente del bar bastante animada, supongo que porque no han escuchado cantar a Jam desde hace un buen tiempo XDU.

-¡Muy bien chicas toquemos!- dijo Jam a todo pulmón.

Hubo un pequeño silencio y luego comenzaron a tocar mis amigas, era un hecho que todas estaban de muy buen humor para tocar, porque en verdad estaban tocando con mucho ánimo, en especial Ruko…si sigue así de fuerte romperá la batería y las baquetas como la última vez que se puso así XDUUUU, la gente se veía muy animada, quizás esa canción no era nuestra y eran solo un cover a nuestro estilo pero aun así la gente le gustaba mucho las versiones que interpretáramos, espero que eso le dé algo de confianza a Horo para cantar.

-Y eso fue "Hishoku no Sora" espero les haya gustado-dijo Jam con mucho entusiasmo al terminar la canción, esta vez canto con más energía de lo normal…supongo que porque cree que Horo tratara de ganarle en eso XDUUUU–Y ahora para la siguiente canción pediremos la ayuda de la misteriosa amiga de Luka que lleva una lindas orejitas de lobo, Horo por favor toma el micrófono-dijo Jam en tono alegre, volteando a ver a Horo desde el frente del escenario mientras extendía su mano con el micrófono para dárselo a Horo…si Horo pensó en algún momento en no cantar, creo que ahora por ningún motivo podrá negarse XDUUUU.

Horo fue al frente del escenario y tomo el micrófono…se veía claramente nerviosa y eso vaya que era evidente para todos, ya que casi al instante muchos clientes del bar pensaron que o Horo era muy tímida o se sentía mal, un poco preocupada me percate que era lo primero, cuando ella canto en el parque tenía los ojos cerrados y se veía claramente sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta de la cantidad de gente que la oía, espero que mis amigas logren levantarle la moral o dudo que pueda cantar con el mismo sentimiento con el que la oí cantar.

Horo coloco el micrófono en el atril del escenario, pude notar que estaba algo temblorosa…oh oh, esto no pinta nada bueno, Horo cerró los ojos e hizo una señal para que mis amigas comenzaran a tocar…reconozco esa canción, es Sweet Duet el tema de Eila y Sanya de Strike Witches…no sabía que esos animes llegaban hasta noruega XDUUU, cuando llego la parte donde Horo tenía que cantar…se quedo totalmente muda OwOUUU, luego cuando pudo encontrar una parte para comenzar a cantar su voz se escuchaba muy baja, si no fuera por el micrófono no hubiéramos podido escuchar algo, de repente la chicas se detuvieron al ver que Horo tenía problemas.

-No puedo-dijo Horo con voz débil pero que claramente pudimos escucharla toda la gente del bar.

Vi que varias personas del bar había comenzado a animar a Horo, le decía cosas como: "Tu puedes Horo" "Vamos Horo-chan nosotros te apoyamos" "Seguramente tienes una hermosa voz no te desanimes", pero por alguna razón parecía que sus palabras de aliento estaban provocando el efecto contrario en Horo, ya no puedo soportarlo más.

- ¡Horo muéstrame de nuevo esa hermosa voz que escuche en la tarde!-dije en tono fuerte, intentando de darle ánimos a Horo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces subí rápidamente al escenario junto con Sonika, no sé si lo hizo porque quería apoyarnos realmente o porque quería mostrar sus habilidades con su violín, pero me alegraba que me ayudara a apoyar a Horo, fui rápidamente con Lily, le pedí que nos alejáramos un poco, lo que le iba a pedir era algo que no necesitaba que Meiko y Sonika lo supieran =w=UUU.

-Bien que tan importante es lo que necesitas como para que tuviéramos que alejarnos-dijo Lily sin muchos rodeos, a veces me molesta que sea tan directa cuando son cosas de este tipo =w=UUU.

-Lily sabes muy bien que yo casi no pido este tipo de favores al menos que sea una buena razón-dije un poco insegura.

-Ve al grano Luka ¿Qué es lo que te pasa ahora?-dijo Lily un poco desesperada =w=UUU.

-Quiero que me dejes tocar a mi esa canción-dije ya sin vacilar y un poco sonrojada.

-No entiendo porque te pones…-dijo Lily un poco fastidiada pero de repente hizo una pequeña pausa y me dijo-Oh ya veo…Horo es tu novia verdad-dijo Lily con una sonrisa picara y mirándome de un modo expectante O/OUUUU.

-¡No no no no no no no no! ¡Ella no es mi novia solo quiero ayudarla para que pueda cantar con más confianza!-dije totalmente roja y desesperada, no sé porque pensó eso casi de inmediato TT/TTUUUU.

-Ok tranquila Luka, puedes tocar esta pieza, anda ve a salvar a tu novia-termino por decir con una sonrisa y dándome una palmada en la espalda TT/TTUUU.

-¡Te digo que no es mi novia!-termine por decirle aun muy roja y desesperada cuando se retiro hice todo lo posible para que mi cara regresara a la normalidad, no podía permitir que Meiko y Sonika me vieran así o sacarían conclusiones equivocadas como Lily, además tenía que decirle a Horo que la estaría apoyando en lo que necesitara.

-Horo te estaré apoyando, confía en mí, canta sin preocuparte-le dije a Horo con una sonrisa esperando que eso le diera más confianza.

Unos segundos después comenzamos a tocar todas con mucho ánimo, teníamos que hacer lo posible para que Horo encontrara la confianza necesaria para que pudiera cantar, cuando por fin llego el momento que Horo tenía que cantar, logro que su voz se sincronizara con la música, desafortunadamente su voz carecía de confianza y sentía que a cada momento la fuerza de su voz bajaba y sonaba cada vez mas entrecortada, entonces cuando llego la parte de los coros comencé a cantar con ella, entonces como si le hubieran levantado un switch a Horo comenzó a cantar con el mismo sentimiento con el que había cantado en el parque, ese sentimiento cálido que me invadía me motivo no solo a tocar con más ímpetu, sino que también a cantar como nunca había cantado antes, cuando llegaban las parte donde ella tenía que cantar sola su ritmo no disminuía en lo mas mínimo ni tampoco perdía el sentimiento de esa canción, por alguna razón cuando cantábamos en dueto, sentía la cálida armonía en mi corazón incluso realmente sentí como si el corazón de Horo y el mío fueran uno solo, eso hizo que me sonrojara, era la primera vez que me pasaba esto y sin duda era la mejor sensación que había experimentado en mi vida, cuando termino la canción esa sensación aun no me había abandonado, no pude evitar sonreír al sentir aun ese cálido sentimiento dentro de mí, entonces recordé que Horo y yo no estábamos solas y que estábamos en el bar, me concentre tanto en Horo y en la canción que casi olvido que estábamos tocando en el bar, pose mi mirada en el publico cuando escuche los aplausos y vitoreos de la gente, eso sin duda me animo mucho, ya que eso significaba que les encanto la interpretación de Horo, al ver eso decidí acercarme a Horo para felicitarla.

-Luka lo hice…-dijo Horo en voz baja- ¡Luka lo hice! ¡Creí que nunca lo haría bien!-dijo Horo con mucho entusiasmo y de repente me abrazo con fuerza, no pude evitar ponerme totalmente roja cuando me abrazo, mi corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido y por alguna razón una extraña calidez comenzó a invadirme, tener a Horo así de cerca me hacía sentirme…¿feliz? Quizás esa era la mejor palabra para explicar cómo me sentía en esos momento, entonces cuando iba a corresponder su abrazo Horo de repente se separo de mi muy sonrojada…eso me pasa por lenta TTwTTUUUU.

-Gracias por ayudarme- finalmente dijo Horo un poco sonrojada mientras miraba hacia el suelo, me hubiera gustado haber correspondido su abrazo TT3TTUUU.

-No tienes que agradecerme, yo solo te di un pequeño empujoncito-dije con una sonrisa y aun algo sonrojada, mas me vale que se baje esto o las chicas comenzaran a pensar cosas raras =/=U.

-Pero la canción no hubiera sonado tan bien si tú no me hubieras ayudado con los coros…-comenzó a decir Horo pero de repente Sonika la interrumpió haciendo que Horo se asustara un poco =w=UUU.

-¡¿De qué hablan?!- dijo Sonika prácticamente gritando y haciendo que Horo se asustara y diera un pequeño salto por el susto =w=UUUU.

-Sonika, no deberías gritar de esa manera detrás de las personas, mira has asustado a Horo-chan-dijo Haku regañando suavemente a Sonika…con ese tono dudo que se lo tome en serio =w=UUU.

-Lo siento…-dijo Sonika tratando de sonar arrepentida-¿Y de que hablaban Luka?-de repente Sonika pregunto realmente intrigada…habrá notado mi sonrojo OwOUUUU.

-Horo solo me estaba agradeciendo por ayudarle con la canción- respondió Luka en tono tranquilo.

-Humm ¿En serio? Creí que estaban hablando de otra cosa-dijo Sonika examinándome detenidamente como buscando alguna pista en mis expresiones…demonios creo que si lo noto OwOUUU–Horo por cierto también deberías de agradecerme, Luka no fue la única que apareció para salvarte-termino por decir Sonika a Horo mientras la veía de forma instigadora…sabia que sus ayuda no sería gratuita =w=UUUU.

-Ehh… gracias Sonika… tocas muy bien el violín-dijo Horo realmente nerviosa por la mirada de Sonika…si sigue incomodándola más juro que la rumbare de una patada =w=#.

-Ya que Horo es nuestra invitada y ya nos mostró un poco de sus habilidades, porque no dejamos que disfrute de nuestro espectáculo-dijo en tono tranquilo Mako apareciendo de la nada como toda buena ninja, invitando a Horo a descansar en la mesa.

-Gracias, con tu permiso Sonika- dije Horo amablemente aunque realmente Sonika no se merecía esa amabilidad =w=UUU, después de bajar unas pequeñas escaleras del escenario, fuimos a sentarnos donde habíamos estado antes, yo me sente alado de Horo y ella se sentó alado de Miriam.

-Cantaste bien- de repente dijo Miriam sorprendiendo a Horo, ya que Miriam no había cambiado su expresión seria XDUUUU.

-He… Gracias- contesto Horo un poco dubitativa, parece que no está acostumbrada que la feliciten XDU.

El resto de la noche continúo como la mayoría de las noches aquí en el bar, todas se rolaban para cantar y tocar, todas estaban inusualmente animadas para tocar y cantar, algo que le gusto mucho a los clientes del bar porque las interpretaciones sonaban más genial de lo normal, pude notar que Horo veía con cierta sorpresa a mis amigas, supongo que nunca espero que gente tan rara como nosotras pudiéramos tocar prácticamente a nivel profesional, después de un rato me toco remplazar a Lily en el teclado porque decía que necesitaba descansar, sin duda ese día estaba más motivada que nunca así que toque como nunca antes había tocado, no sabía porque pero el solo hecho que Horo me mirara como espectadora, hacia que quisiera dar incluso más de un 500%, llevaba mucho de no tocar con esta alegría, no sabía porque pero, Horo sin duda estaba ayudando a sacar lo mejor de mí.

Cuando terminamos de dar nuestro mini-concierto todas regresamos a la mesa, básicamente todo siguió igual algunas se peleaban, otras calmaban a las otras o evitaban que comenzaran a arrojarse cosas, en fin las cosas que regularmente pasaban cuando estábamos juntas…y eso que no llegaron todas al bar XDUUU, después de un rato decidí que era mejor que nos retiráramos ya a mi casa, más que todo porque se estaba haciendo tarde, podía ser muy inseguro para Horo y debía alimentar a Repede y Cherry; Repede de repente se pone muy sentido conmigo cuando no le doy su comida a sus horas XDUUU, para mi suerte Haku se ofreció a llevarnos porque ella quería irse a descansar porque había tenido un día algo pesado en el hospital, que bueno que mañana es viernes y le dan el día libre junto con el fin de semana, claro a menos que se presente alguna emergencia XDU, Ruko también decidió irse con nosotras porque dijo que tenía que ir temprano porque le tocaba esta vez hacer algunas entregas especiales en la mañana, así que sin más nos despedimos de todas, salimos de bar y subimos al jeep de Haku, Ruko se fue adelante con ella mientras Horo y yo íbamos atrás.

En el trayecto comencé comentarle algunas cosas sobre mi casa a Horo, para empezar le dije que realmente no era una casa, sino un templo abandonado que tome posesión de él hace mucho tiempo, le dije que tenía los servicios básicos, como agua, luz, gas y teléfono, así no estaría incomoda mientras estuviera viviendo conmigo, también le comente que yo no vivía sola en el templo, vivía con mis amigos Repede y Cherry, quienes eran un lobo y una adorable perra que había estado viviendo conmigo por cinco años, suficiente tiempo como para considerarlos de mi familia XD, lo primero que le mencione de ellos, era de que eran tranquilos y muy amigables así que no debía preocuparse de que la atacaran o algo así, pude notar que eso la tranquilizo, supongo que los lobos de su región deben ser bastante feroces…bueno los de aquí también pero Repede ya está acostumbrado a convivir con personas XD.

Después de algunos minutos donde cruzamos los suburbios de la ciudad, pasamos a un camino un poco maltratado y llegando al límite entre el bosque y la ciudad ahí estaba mi hogar dulce hogar, bajamos del vehículo con nuestras cosas, yo llevaba mi estuche con mi guitarra y mi bolsa, Horo llevaba una bolsa de tamaño mediano…a juzgar por el tamaño no creo que tenga tanta ropa ahí a lo mucho un par de mudas…o quizás una…me pregunto porque se fue con tan poca ropa si sabía que vendría a vivir aquí en Japón, además no parece que lleve dinero de aquí y muy casi a fuerzas se quedo con la parte que le di…bueno mejor no adelanto conclusiones, mejor esperare a que ella me lo diga, tampoco quiero abrumarla con cosas de las que quizás no quiera hablar, ya fuera del jeep, Haku y Ruko se despidieron y se fueron a los suburbios, ya que ellas viven por esa área, espero que Horo este cómoda viviendo conmigo y con Repede y Cherry, no me gustaría causarle problemas…realmente no tengo idea de porque pero…siento que lo único que quiero es que Horo esté bien y feliz, sé que suena extraño porque apenas la conocí pero es algo que siento en mi corazón.


End file.
